Where We're Going
by CuteSango07
Summary: My father was positive that neither of his children would be called in the games. I'm sorry to say that my brother was one. I, on the other hand, volunteered to save my brother's girlfriend from going in. I never thought that I would have to fight in the games with my own flesh and blood.
1. Oh, Happy Days!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the 'Hunger Games', only my own creations and ideas. **

I really hope this story turns out well. I have been contemplating on whether or not if I should make a story including Cato. I think what I have so far is good. I just hope that it will be something interesting. I want to keep Cato alive and go through all of the books... maybe.. with my OC and him together. I will have Katniss and Peeta as well because they will all turn into friends later on. I will try my hardest to keep away from Katniss and what she went through with Peeta being gone and all, but that comes later on. Lol. 

Hmm... I might actually need suggestions and opinions about this story and if I might have to add anything to make everything clear. *sighs* Just make sure it's good opinions and not mean ones. I allow critiques, but if it's something unnecessary then I won't take it to mind.  ^_^' Blah, too much typing. 

I accidentally uploaded this chapter without editing it... ugh. So now I have to go in and fix the dang thing. Haha. Peace guys! Hope you like it so far. 

* * *

When I was younger, my father would take my brother and me to his meetings. They were all held at different districts since my father was the bodyguard and sole advisor to the mayor of district seven. My brother and I had a lot of fun while visiting the districts. We made many friends – one boy and girl in particular.

My father and the mayor grew up together and were best of friends. So why not choose my father as advisor and bodyguard? The mayor of our district was a fairly skinny man. He was 6'2" in frame, had long arms, spidery legs and a small upper torso. My father on the other hand was a big man – 6'1", big chested, 30 inches around his biceps, had huge, muscled legs. Being from district seven you would think that every man would be built. But, I guess lumber jacking wasn't every man's dream.

Though all the girls were supposed to work in the house and help the men do other daily activities, I was always outside with my father. He taught me how to climb trees and use the hand axe to chop off smaller branches. Of course, he also taught me how to hunt in the forest using a bow, knives and axes. My brother was too little to go out in the forest and help the men, so he stayed in the house and helped our nanny around the house.

I guess you might be wondering why I never mentioned my mother. She passed away while giving birth to my brother Oliver. I was only five at the time, so I don't really know that much about her. But, I do remember that she was a very beautiful woman and always loved to sing while playing the guitar or piano. She was always smiling and never had any doubts about her loved ones. I had many neighbors tell me that I looked exactly like my mother, but I never really acknowledged it. I guess I was too much of a tomboy… or maybe I really didn't want to think about my mother.

Later on when I turned of age to receive tessera, my father told me to not sign up for it. He also told Oliver to never sign up for it either. My father said that we could survive on other things – me and my brother's hunting skills, his wages he got from work, different bark from trees, roots, etcetera.

For five years we survived on wild game, milk from my brother's cow Tessa and the money from my father. It was a hard five years, but we managed. Dad and I taught Oliver everything we knew about surviving for the Hunger Games – making traps, jumping from tree to tree, throwing weapons, knowing what to eat and what not to eat; using your head! Oliver was of age now, so his name would finally be in the drawing along with mine.

Though many higher citizens do not get called to go to into the games, it doesn't mean that we will never get called. Father once told me that the mayor's first son was called into the games a long time ago. He didn't come home that year.

My father was positive that neither of his children would be called in the games. I'm sorry to say that my brother was one. I, on the other hand, volunteered to save my brother's girlfriend from going in…

* * *

It was the day of the reaping – sun shining through my curtains, birds chirping. Looked like it would be a wonderful day to be happy about, but really, who is happy on the day of the reaping? No on, that's who!

I was in bed having a dream about flying with the birds, when to my horror my door slams open and in comes my brother screaming, "Elora! Elora, wake up! It's time to get ready for the reaping. I'm already dressed and dad has breakfast going."

I feel a body jump on my stomach and I instantly bolt straight up, knocking Oliver off the bed and onto the floor. I hear an 'Oof' and I groggily reply, "Sorry, Oliver, really I am. But, do you really have to jump on me? You could have just gently shaken me awake." I rub my eyes and blink a few times.

Oliver stands, wipes the dirt from his clothes and retorts, "Yeah, like I could shake you awake! You're like a rock- dead to the world!"

I glare in his direction for a few seconds but then burst out laughing. He smiles and then helps me out of bed. I don't know why he feels the need to help me all the time. I know I'm his only sister, and he feels the need to protect me, but sometimes I want to be the one to protect him. I make my way to the shower and tell Oliver to tell dad that I will be downstairs in a bit. He nods and walks down the stairs, heading to the kitchen.

I walk into the bathroom and stare at the mirror. I sigh and start taking out my braid. _I wonder who will be getting called this time. Hopefully it's no one I know. I don't want to watch someone I know go into the arena and end up dying._ I hop out of my underclothes and turn on the faucet. I put my hand in the running water to see if it would be warm enough. Luckily it's just right this time and I jump in the shower.

In less than 10 minutes I am out of the shower and dressed in a brown summer dress. I don't normally wear dresses, but here lately I have been having the urge to dress more like a girl. I towel dry my hair and let my waves of hair fall down my shoulders. I have naturally wavy hair, so I don't need to do anything with it. I step into a pair of sandals and head downstairs to eat.

My father looks up from his plate of food and says, while eating, "'Ewwo, weetie."

I stifle a laugh and sit down where a plate of food awaits me. Oliver spits out some of his food while laughing and puts a hand over his mouth, chuckling.

Dad swallows and continues, "Sorry, dearest. I meant to say 'hello sweetie'. Did you sleep okay?"

I nod in reply.

"That's lovely, dear. Oliver tells me that you sleep like a rock." Looking in Oliver's direction he asks, "How long did it take you to wake her up this time?"

Oliver scoops up a piece of egg and hash brown saying, "Only about five minutes. Normally it would have taken more, but this time I jumped on her." He stuffs the food in his mouth and swallows.

I roll my eyes and retort, "Yeah, but that only caused you to flip off the bed and land on the floor. Was it worth it, really, to get hurt in the process of waking me up?"

"It sure was, sis. I would do it many times over to see the look you had on your face." He mimics what I did this morning and laughs.

Father shakes his head and holds in his own laughter. I glance his way and he makes a straight face. Looking at the eggs as my enemy, I poke them with my fork and shove them in my mouth. Once I look back up I see them both staring at me. I swallow my food and laugh loudly at their expressions. They look to one another and laugh as well. _Man, I love my family._

I finish my breakfast and put my plate in the sink. I ask Oliver and my dad if they are done and they nod. I take their plates and set them in the sink as well. I start washing the dishes. When dad says that it's getting to be that time I stop what I'm doing and dry my hands off.

Oliver looks at dad and asks, "Do you think we will get called this time, dad? Or maybe even someone we know?" He looks to his shoes and then back up to face our father.

Shaking his head, dad replies, "I don't know, son. I just don't know." Dad places a hand on Oliver's shoulder and gently squeezes. He sighs and then looks to me, "Elora, dear, come on. It's time we get going."

I smile and walk outside the front door.

* * *

Oliver's hand is placed in mine. I don't know if he's doing it because he's scared or thinks I'm scared. But either way, I'm glad for the warmth of his hand. We drop hands as we are placed in separate lines – girls in one, boys in the other.

I finally reach a white table and hold my hand out for the Peacekeeper to prick. The lady smiles at me, but I just keep a straight face. I hate these people. They think they are doing the good of mankind, but really they aren't. I've seen some of my neighbors being whipped for something unnecessary. I feel a sharp prick in my forefinger and clench my jaw. _She did that on purpose._ I pull my hand from her grasp and stick my finger in my mouth to keep the blood from dripping on my hand. I pull a fake smile and walk in the direction of the other girls.

I look around for Oliver. He's somewhere between the other boys, for I can't make him out. I sigh and look to the podium. We listen to a sermon for a few minutes about why we are placed in the Hunger Games and yada, yada. I tune everything out. I have heard this sermon numerous times since my name has been in the drawing. I roll my eyes when I see a colorful woman walk on stage holding her hands delicately out in front of her. Her hair is a bright green and her clothing looks something of a clown, though not as poofy and horrifying. Her name is Petunia. You would think, since her name is after a flower, she would resemble one. Alas, she does not.

Her voice suddenly shouts out through the microphone, "Hello to District Seven! I bet everyone is delighted to be here this morning. I am!" She giggles while the rest of us are silent. "Well we should get this drawing over with, shouldn't we? Okay!" She walks over a bowl with little white paper inside. Each one is covered in our names, possibly even more paper with the same name written on it. She announces, "So, we shall call the girls first." She sticks her hand in and fishes around for a name. She pulls out a piece of paper and slowly opens it. "Our girl tribute is Felinia Obtusien."

I take in a breath of air and look around for Oliver's girlfriend. _No, I can't let this happen. He wants to be with her forever. And she's so small, she wouldn't make it._ I see a frightened girl heading in my direction and I walk towards her. She stops when I get in her path. Felinia looks up at me and I see small trickles of tears racing down her face. I push her aside with the other girls and turn around.

Petunia notices the switch and calls out, "It seems we have a volunteer, folks." She giggles in excitement and claps her hands.

I take in a shaky breath and walk up the stairs to the podium. I glance at Felinia and notice shock written on her face. I smile and turn to Petunia when she addresses me. "What?"

Her smile falters and then repeats her question, "What is your name sweetie? Are you related to her?"

I shake my head and reply, "No, I'm not related to her. But I know her. My name is Elora Vandiir." I hear murmurs in the crowd and I try to find my brother among them. I finally notice him among the crowded boys and see him shake his head.

"Oh… so you are advisor Xavier's daughter? Wow, I never imagined his children ever going into the games. But! All of that aside it is now time to choose a boy tribute." Petunia sticks her hand in the opposite bowl and slowly trails her hand over the little, folded papers. Her hand stops in the middle of the bowl and she picks a piece of paper from the top. She unfolds it and inhales. Petunia glances in my direction and then grabs the microphone, "The boy who will be entering the games is Oliver Vandiir!"

_WHAT!_ _I have to fight in the arena with my brother? I can't kill my own flesh and blood!_ Terror consumes me as I watch my brother walk up the podium. It's good that he has a straight face, but I can tell that he doesn't approve of this.

A few Peacekeepers have to hold back a man as he runs towards us. I then realize it's our father. _DAD! Wonderful! Not only did he think that only one child would be entering the games, but now __both__ of his children will be in there!_ My father yells, "You can't take both of them! I can't lose them both! Oliver, Elora!" I watch in horror as the Peacekeepers drag our father away. Mayor Harrison jogs after them. In the distance I watch Mayor Harrison's hands fly back and forth. _Possibly trying to come to an agreement._

Petunia wraps both of her arms around mine and Oliver's shoulder. "Let the odds be ever in your favor, young tributes!"

My brother and I were whisked away to the Justice Building. From what I know, my brother and I will be in separate rooms saying goodbye to our family and friends. Normally the tributes wouldn't be related, so each tribute would have their family talking to them. Oliver and I only have our father and caretaker 'Nanny', as we like to call her. I have a few friends, but I doubt any one of them will come to wish me good luck.

I am pushed into a small room containing only the four walls. Nothing else is in here. Shouts are heard from outside the metal door and I know that my father is coming to see me at last.

He barges through the door, nearly ripping it off of its hinges. He'd been crying. I can tell because his eyes are all red and puffy; his face red. My father falls to his knees right in front of me and softly says, "Elora, honey dearest, please take care of yourself and Oliver. Especially your brother – he's big for his age, I know, but that doesn't mean he would be good in a fight. We taught him all we knew, but I'm scared for him. Just make sure one…of you… comes back…" sobs rake his body.

Tears trail down my face as I wrap my petite arms around his neck. I whisper, "I will try my hardest to make sure that Oliver survives, even if it costs me my own life." His arms wrap around my waist. I take in a deep shaky breath, "If something happens to one of us, or both, don't lose your senses. You still have a whole town to take care of. Daddy… I … I'm going to miss you and Nanny a whole lot! I – " The door opens and in walks Nanny with a Peacekeeper behind.

"Two minutes left, make it quick." The Peacekeeper stiffly replies and walks off.

"Nanny!" I exclaim. She wraps her arms around dad and me.

She looks directly in my eyes and says sharply, "Keep your mind focused, you hear me?"

I nod, "I will. I love you both. Tell Oliver that I will do my best to keep him safe." I watch them bob their heads in understanding. They stand and walk out of now opened door. They are then escorted to Oliver's room. All the while, my eyes are locked to their backs, wondering if I would ever see them again. I speak to myself, "I will find a way to keep Oliver safe."

Once Nanny and my father are led away to my brother's room tears stream down my face. I didn't want to go into the games with my brother. _That's something I didn't want to happen._ The reason why I volunteered was so Oliver wouldn't have to watch Felinia die. _No good that did!_

None of my friends came to see me. I didn't blame them either; I wouldn't want the last thing I said to my friend to be goodbye.

A millisecond went by before the door was swung open and a Peacekeeper waltzed in. He had a smile on his face. "Hello! If you would, follow me please. I will get you all situated on the train."

I quietly replied with an 'okay' and followed the man. Upon reaching the train I found Oliver and reach for his hand. He holds on tight and follows me into the train. We are led to a compartment containing tables full of food, eloquent tables and chairs, and even a view of the whole district. I sigh and make my way to a window. Oliver follows and leans against one of the windows. I reach for the lock and unlock it, dangling my arms outside. My eyes catch the faces of some of my friends and they wave. I smile sadly and wave back. I turn my head to the sight of Felinia running towards the train. I poke Oliver and point in Felinia's direction.

Oliver's eyes cloud over and for a second it looks as if he is about to cry. He puts his head out of my window and shouts, "Felinia! Felinia, I love you!"

She raises her hand when she stumbles to the train and strokes Oliver's face. She murmurs, "I will always love you Oliver." Felinia turns in my direction and whispers, "Elora, thank you for volunteering, but I… Please make sure he comes back to me… please…"

Oliver looks at me and I look at him in return. I smile and retort, "I will make sure he comes home to you Felinia. Don't worry about him darling; his big sister will take care of him this time." Felinia smiles knowingly and backs away from the train as it spews forward. I look over the crowd once more and see our father and Nanny waving. I wave back in their direction and Oliver does the same.

When we are out of view Oliver turns to me and asks, "Are going to die trying to save me?"

My eyes widen and I stutter, "O-of course. You're my brother, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't want you to die. I don't want anyone to die…" his head drops.

My eyes soften at his tone and I raise his head to look at me, "I understand how you feel, Oliver. But, one of us has to come home, right? Father and Nanny don't want us to die, but I would rather have one of us home than neither. You understand?"

Oliver nods his head in reply.

I grab for his hand and drag him to the table of food saying, "Come on. I'm starving, let's eat!" I hear a chuckle and an 'okay'. I inwardly smile, knowing that I got his mind off of one of us dying. I pick up a plate and plaster food on top. I wait for Oliver to get his food before I start to eat. He sits across from me and shovels food down his throat. I shake my head at his table manners and swipe up a few green peas with my spoon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so hopefully you guys liked this. I think it turned out okay. I might have to pick better stopping points though. -_-' You guys can leave me reviews if ya want. I would greatly appreciate the outlooks on this story.

~!*CuteSango07*!~


	2. Maturity At It's Highest

**Disclaimer: **I do _NOT _own any of the characters that you recognize. The only thing I own are my own original characters and my own ideas.

Sorry this took a while to get out. I haven't had time to get this up. I think I went too fast on the train ride to the Capitol... but then I think back to the time when Katniss was on her way to the Capitol as well... it took her longer because she was in District 12... 7 is closer, so I just made the ride there quicker.

* * *

After a few minutes the farthest door to the right opens up revealing a woman in a dark blue silk dress. _Johanna Mason is going to be our mentor… hopefully she helps us out._ She drags a chair from another table and sets it down beside my brother and me.

Johanna silkily says, "So, you two are my tributes? You think you can outlive the rest of the other tributes, or are you guys going to die like the rest of my students?" She picks at something on Oliver's plate and stuffs it in her mouth.

I gawk at her. _What the-?_

Oliver swallows his food and speaks, "Of course we will try our hardest to come back. I'm pretty sure my sister and I can outlast some of these people."

I nod my head when she glances my way.

She turns back to Oliver and says, "Okay." With that she pushes her chair back and stands up. "You guys might want to freshen up. We will be arriving at the Capitol in a few minutes." Johanna walks to the door and exits.

"Well, that was exciting." I exclaim. I blink a few times and place my spoon on my plate.

"Well said, sister. Well said." Oliver does the same and stands up. He sighs, "I guess I will head to the restroom and…"

"Oliver, do you even know where the bathroom is?" I ask.

He scratches his head, "Not… exactly."

I shake my head and chuckle. I hear the door open once more and see Petunia walk in our direction.

"Happy to see you two getting along with everything. Now, I assume Johanna came in to talk to you. You will have much more time to talk with her once we get you all spruced up! We will be arriving to the Capitol in a few minutes and I would like you two to clean up. The bathrooms are located right out the back door and to the left. You can't miss them. So, have fun! And I will meet you in this compartment before we head off the train." Petunia then turns around and walks swiftly out of the room.

"Now that we know where the restrooms are, I assume that we need to get ready?" I ask.

Oliver bobs his head and walks to the end of the café car. I follow behind him as well.

Once finished, we head back to the café car and wait for Petunia and Johanna. They show up in no time and we are headed to another part of the train and outside where all of the citizens of the Capitol can see us.

When we are outside we are led to another building to get dressed for the opening parade through the streets. My brother is taken one direction and I another. I am told to lie down on an exam table to wait for my Prep Team. Upon their arrival I am stripped out of my clothing and criticized over my body. I don't say a word.

One lady with pure white hair and light brown skin walks forward, "Okay, dearie. My name is Iberis, this is Orchid and Leporis." She gestures to the other two beside her and they smile. I smile lightly. "We noticed that your body is fairly muscular and your skin is a uniquely olive tone. Considering that you're from District Seven, we would have thought that you would be a little darker. Alas, you are not! Orchid, Leporis let's get this girl ready for Vamos!"

I am scrubbed until my body is numb, my nails are cleaned and shaped, my hair is washed in various oils, and the scars I have had since I was little are now gone. I am amazed at how wonderful my Prep Team is. I gaze at my unscarred legs astonished, "Wow! All of my scars are gone! How? Oh it doesn't matter, thank you!" I attempt to hug them, but pull back, suddenly aware of my attitude. They giggle at my sudden change in personality and wave it off. They lead me to a different room and tell me to wait there.

"Vamos will be here in a jiffy!" They all respond in unison.

No more than five minutes pass before the door opens to reveal a young man. I gaze at his handsome features and smile when he complements my body. _He's new._

"I assume the others told you my name?"

I nod.

He smiles and touches my hair. "Hmmm, is your hair naturally wavy? If so, getting you ready will be a breeze." Vamos walks over to dresser and pulls out a bag. "I was thinking, since you are from District Seven, I could make you look like a tree."

I smile falters and he bursts out laughing.

"Haha, I'm just kidding. You guys are always dressed as trees, are you not? The last designer didn't have a spark of imagination whatsoever. Now-" He unzips the bag to reveal a gorgeous dress. "This is what you will be wearing. I thought since you guys work in the woods all the time, you could look something like a wood fairy. It starts off as a dark green and then turns brown the farther it goes. I had many people tell me to make you guys look like paper dolls, but I never go with other's opinions. I am also going to coat your skin with light brown glitter. That way you will have the full effect of looking like a fairy. " He smiles when he sees my reaction.

I touch the fabric and gasp, "It's silk, isn't it?" I see him bob his head and continue, "Vamos, this is beautiful! I-what else are you going to do?" I ask excitedly.

Vamos chuckles, "I was thinking we could pull your hair up, sort of like a bun, but leave small wisps of hair down around your face. Maybe even put a little glitter in your hair as well. Your makeup will be light, with that glitter of course, and considering that your complexion is beautiful without makeup, we won't coat you with it. Now, put this on, then we can get started."

I do as I am told and sit down in a chair he pulls up for me. He coats a little makeup on my face and does my hair. He massages the glitter all over my unclothed skin. Finally, he brings out a pair of small brown heels and places my feet inside. Vamos takes my hand and leads me to a mirror. _Who is this girl standing before me?_ My eyes widen at the sight.

He smiles gently and says, "You look ravishing, yes?"

He turns me around to face him and I hug him. "Vamos, it's fantastic! Oh!" I pull away from him and giggle nervously.

"No need to be nervous, Elora. I'm a huggable person," he brings me into his arms and hugs me.

I hug back and then pull away once more. "I think I'm ready to face the crowd!"

"I thought you were. Come; let's go meet your brother and his stylist Pliny." He leads me to a different room and we wait for Oliver and Pliny to arrive. In no time they are in the room.

I look to Oliver and giggle, "Well, aren't you handsome!"

"You look gorgeous, sis." Oliver walks towards me and gestures to his arm. "Arm in arm. Come on!"

I chuckle and place my hand on his forearm. Pliny and Vamos laugh softly and lead us to the stables. When we enter, every face in the room glances in our direction. _Are we the last ones in or something?_ I glance at Oliver and whisper, "Why are they staring? I mean, I know our outfits are different than they normally are, but still. And plus, I think District Twelves' outfits are way more awesome…"

Oliver shrugs, "I don't know Elora. Hey, I think I see Cato and Clove here too."

"What? Really? Where?" I exclaim. Oliver points to the front of the stables and sure enough, there stand Cato and Clove in all gold. "Do you think they recognize us? It's been so long since we saw each other."

"I have no idea. They're kind of glaring at us, so I take that as a no."

"I guess you're right. Come on, let's get in our cart," I reply. I drag him behind me and into the cart.

Before the horses take off, Vamos strides over. "Keep ahold of one another, smile, and if you want to you can wave. You need all the sponsors you can get." With that he walks away with all of our Prep Team behind him.

I look straight in front of me and put on my best smile. I keep one hand on Oliver's forearm and the other holds onto the railing. "Oliver, please don't let me fall."

He leans in a little and replies, "As long as you don't let go of me, I won't let go of you, got it?"

I nod and get ready for the horses to stride to the front of the training center. We are immersed in hoots and hollers. I cringe a little on the inside and keep my smile plastered to my face. _Keep a straight face Elora. 'You need all the sponsors you can get'._ I take my right hand off of the railing and lift it in the air, waving to the crowd. Oliver does the same once he sees me doing it. The crowd goes nuts when District Twelve's costumes go aflame. I turn to look and take in a breath. _So beautiful._ Though the crowd is going nuts for them, they also seem to like my brother and me as well.

Once we are all the way inside the training center, President Snow walks to the edge of a podium and talks about the Hunger Games. I sigh during all of this and space off. _Do Cato and Clove not remember me and Oliver? I mean, we may have been little when we first met, but seriously, how can you forget your friend?_ I am shaken from my thoughts and turn to face Oliver. "What is it?"

Oliver shakes his head, realizing I was daydreaming. He chuckles, "They want us to go to our rooms. Tomorrow we will be training with everyone." He gets out of the chariot and helps me as well.

I look around and see Johanna walking our way. I sigh and ask, "What do you think she wants?" I lead the way to her and hear a grunt from Oliver.

Johanna looks at our outfits and smiles, "Those are a lot better than trees, you think? You guys look like wood fairies. Haha, cute. Okay, now to the point. I want you guys to keep your identities low, got it? I don't want the other tributes to know your strengths. I want you guys to hold off your true talents until you face the Gamemakers. Go around to the other sections and try to learn all that you can. Don't get too close to anyone – it will be hard to kill someone you are fond of. No offense."

"None taken," replies Oliver.

She turns around and says, "Okay, follow me. They are going to lead us to our rooms."

Oliver and I follow willingly. I turn my head to the right and see Cato and Clove heading inside the building as well. Cato says something to Clove, but she looks in my direction completely ignoring him. She smiles softly and I can tell that she remembers us. Cato on the other hand glances our way when Clove doesn't respond and glares. I clench my jaw and stick my tongue out at him. _So mature Elora._ I scoff and walk away swiftly.

* * *

Clove glances at Cato and snarls, "What was that for? Huh? Do you not know who that is Cato? Ugh, I thought that you would at least remember who those two were, considering we were best friends when we were younger!" Clove storms off inside the building in a rage.

Cato scrunches his eyebrows together and thinks to himself while making his way to the building. _What? I don't remember any- OH MY GOD! Is that Oliver and… and Elora? Geeze, I have to fight them in the arena? It won't take long to end their lives – what am I thinking! I can't kill them!_ He shakes his head. _I have to kill them to survive; to win. I just won't get close to them. I will make sure my feelings for Elora won't get in my way._ He nods his head and heads inside the doors.

* * *

We are led to our rooms and then told that the evening meal will begin shortly. Johanna tells us to go clean up and pick an outfit to wear for dinner. _We have to change again? Gosh! _I glance behind me and see Oliver tilting to the side. _He's so tired._ I chuckle under my breath and reach out to grab his shoulder. "Easy there, Olli. You might bump into something. Do you want me to tell them that you went to bed instead, or do you want to eat first?"

He shakes his head and mumbles, "No, I will go eat first. Today has made me so tired." He scratches his head and blinks a few times to wake himself up.

"Okay. I will see you out by your door in a few minutes then." With that, I walk to my room and close the door behind me. I sigh, pull off my outfit and lay it gently on the bed in front of me. I then walk to the bathroom and start to take down my hair. Before I get half way done with my bun, my door is opened to reveal an Avox. I am startled and squeak. _What the hell was that?_ I smile weakly and stutter, "S-Sorry, you startled me. D-Did you need something dear?" The young Avox girl shakes her head and walks to the bed to pick up Vamos' dress. I am behind her when she turns around. Her head instantly looks to the floor. I was told that an Avox was a criminal; worthless being that disturbed the Capitol. But this Avox was just a little girl; she couldn't have done anything _that_ bad to make them cut out her tongue. I gently reach for her chin and make her look at me, "It's okay little one. Would you help me take out my bun? I'm having difficulties with it."

She nods, the only thing she _can_ do, and sets the dress on a counter. I sit down on the bed and pat behind me. She hesitates, but then obeys. She climbs over the bed and sits behind me, taking out the pins holding my hair. I can hear her humming softly and tears build up behind my eyelids. I sniff and wipe away my fallen tears. _How can the capitol be so ruthless?_ The young Avox girl stops and gets off of the bed. She sees my tears and her eyes widen. I nod my head and respond, "It's nothing, little one. Thank you for helping me with my hair. If it's okay, I would like to take a shower. I want this glitter and makeup off of me." I smile gently and she nods once again. She picks up the dress and walks out of the door.

I sigh, make my way to the bathroom once more and turn to look at myself in the mirror. I have a modest look on my face and instantly put on a fierce look. _I can't let the Capitol know that I'm having bad thoughts about them._ I turn on the warm water in the shower and hop in. I use the shampoo and soap they left in here for me and in 10 minutes I am out and dried off. I towel dry my hair and walk into the bedroom. I glance around until I spot a closet and stride to it. I open the door and peer inside, glancing at all of the clothes. I shrug, pick up a burgundy mini dress and put it on. I slip on a pair of sandals that I find in the closet and open my room door. Outside stands Oliver wearing a pair of black slacks, a red work shirt, and a pair of red dress shoes.

"You look nice, Olli," I retort.

He bobs his head and replies, "You too, sis. Come on, I want to eat and then go to bed."

I smile and we make our way to the diner room. Upon reaching it, we are seated, and told to eat as much as we want. Oliver and I look at one another and stare wide-eyed at all of the food set in front of us. I reach to my plate and eat a chicken leg. _Oh my goodness, it's been a long time since I had a fried chicken leg!_

Johanna sits down next to us and starts the conversation, "So you guys need to do whatever you can to stay alive, got it? You need to work as a team to get rid of everyone else. Do whatever you can to survive. That's the only advice I can give you two. Now eat all that you want. You two will have a long day tomorrow, so you will need all of the rest you can get."

Oliver and I nod our heads, mouths too full to give an answer.

* * *

Sooo... I have no idea where to put my stopping points... Lol. XD Oh well I guess.

Hope you guys liked this.

~!*CuteSango07*!~


	3. Harder Said Than Done

**I don't own anything other than my own ideals and characters. **

* * *

It's late and I can't sleep at all. I kept tossing and turning in bed. Nightmares – that's what was keeping me up, really. I kept dreaming about the same thing over and over again. I saw Oliver die and saw that it was Cato who had killed him. It kept replaying itself in my head. I sighed and got out of bed, walking to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Eyes red, hair a big rat's nest, scowl on my face. "Ugh!" I made a weird face and trudged back to my bed. Instead of lying back down, I made my way to my door. _Maybe Oliver will let me in his room…_ I walked across the hall and knocked gently on his door. I heard an 'urglemeweepingwahuwan' and giggled. For those of you who can't speak 'sleep', he said 'Ugh, me sleeping, what you want'.

"Let me in Olli. I had a bad dream."

"O…kay…leh me geh up," was his reply. I heard him slump to the door and unlock it.

I turn the knob and shut the door behind me, locking it. I follow Oliver to his bed and lay beside him. My eyes droop and instantly I am asleep.

* * *

"Okay, so remember – do _not_ show off your skills. Keep those for the Gamemakers," Johanna repeated for the billionth time.

I nod my head, "Johanna, we get it. You told us everything we need to know. Now, can we please go get something to eat before we have to go to the training room, I'm starving!" I throw up my hands in exaggeration.

Oliver chuckles and shakes his head, clearly amused at my outburst. "Johanna, listen. We will do exactly what you say. She's hungry, I'm hungry, and I'm ready to get training over with."

Johanna sighs and slides a hand through her hair, "Fine, fine. Go on ahead."

"YES!" I shout, running to the cafeteria to fill my stomach with yummy goodness. I hear my brother behind me while I am contemplating on what I want to eat. I finally decide on some bananas, strawberries, and some blue gooey glob – apparently it's a 'good source of protein' according to the cook. I shrug and find my way to a seat. Oliver sits down next to me a few minutes later. I eat my fruit and blue stuff while I watch Oliver stuff food down his throat. I scrunch up my nose in disgust and shake my head. Oliver just smirks.

* * *

"Sooo…What should we do first? There are tons of areas we could go to." I ask Oliver. I see him shrug in response and scrunch my eyebrows together. "Ummm... How about tying knots or something? And then go start fires… oh! How about climbing ropes? Ohh… sounds so fun!" I dash to the rope climbing first leaving my brother behind. I notice some of the tributes staring at my enthusiastic attitude, but I shake it off. _Why should I care, I should have as much fun as possible anyways. _

Turning my head to the left I see Oliver trying to tie knots. I smile at his determination. He turns around sensing someone staring at him and waves when he sees me. I lightly wave back.

A push sends me forward. Glaring, I turn to the perpetrator and snap, "What is your problem, huh?"

"It's your turn District Seven," a boy states.

Other tributes standing behind the boy and I snicker. I hear a girl reply, "I don't think she will make it. What about you Marvel?" I hear the Marvel boy just laugh under his breath. I clench my jaw and step forward. I look to the instructor and before he can tell me how to climb the rope I snap, "I don't need you to tell me how to climb a rope. I'm pretty good with climbing things, thanks." I snatch the rope in my right hand, bring it forward to my body, and grab ahold with my left hand. "All I need to do is climb the rope and touch the red dot at the top, right?" I ask the instructor.

"Yes," he responds.

"Okay." I hoist myself onto the rope and start to climb effortlessly to the top. I hear gasps at my speed and I smirk. _Stupid Career Tributes. They don't know what hit 'em._ I huff as I make it to the top. I glance down at the others below me and smile. I hit the red button and then hear the instructor say to come down slowly, but instead of doing what he requests, I unclench my hands just a tad and slide down to the floor. I land gently and stalk off towards my brother.

Upon reaching Oliver, I notice that he has managed to tie a few good trapping knots. "I see you managed to get a few knots started." I inspect one of the knots and try to pull it apart.

"He got them on his first try, believe it or not."

I glance at the instructor and reply, "Really? Wow Olli, that's great. Now we can use those in the arena with us when we hunt." I turn back to him and pat his shoulder.

Oliver just shrugs, "It's nothing really. I remember dad showing us some of the knots. The others were just luck because she helped me." He points to a girl with braided hair and I instantly recognize who the girl is.

"Oliver, that's the girl from District 12. Katniss… I think her name was. She knows how to tie knots?" I ask awestruck.

He nods and stands up. He stretches and replies, "Yup, said that before her dad passed away he used to teach her things in case she ever got called into the Games." He glances at the floor for a minute and then places his hands on his curly brown hair. "I'm ready to go to a different station. You have fun climbing the rope and showing off before the others?"

I chuckle and reply, "Of course I did. They were saying that I wouldn't be able to climb it. And where do you want to go next?" I turn to examine the other stations and sigh.

"I guess the only one where no one is at… well except that guy. I think it's the boy from the girl's district. Uh, I don't know his name though. How did you figure out the girl's name anyways? We haven't met any of the Tributes yet." He walks to the camouflage station and I trail behind.

I shrug, though he can't see, and retort, "I heard it from one of my stylists. Said something about how beautiful she looked in that black jumpsuit on fire." I hear him grunt in response and sit down at the station. I glance at the District 12 boy and notice that he's sprawling colors all over his hands and arms, turning them into vines and leaves. I gawk at his talent and say, "That's really good." He jumps a little at my sudden outburst and I snicker.

"Th-thanks. I did the cakes back in my district. It comes naturally to me." The boy strokes some more red berry goop onto his arms, "I'm from District 12… I'm Peeta."

"I'm Elora and this is my brother Oliver," I reply. I pick up some green looking goo and look at it quizzically. "Uh, how…?" I try to mimic Peeta's design but fail miserably. I sigh and concentrate. _Okay… we have bakeries in District 7, so I should be able to do this. I used to watch the bakers decorate cakes all the time. I can do this!_ I hear Oliver snicker to my left and I snap, "Oh Oliver shut it! How the heck do I do this? Why…? Ugh!" I throw my hands in the air and look in the direction of the instructor, "I should have gone to some other station – like the plant section or something. I'm not good at this kind of thing. I wasn't called a girly girl in District 7. How… do I do this?"

The woman shakes her head laughing, "You need to take your time with every color. Match the colors. Say if you were in a flowery meadow, what would you use to make the colors stand out? Yellow, pink, green, orange, purple; bright colors. If you were in a desert you would use browns, blacks, grays, beige; any color that would blend in with the background. Just imagine what the forests look like in District 7 and draw them on your skin. Should be easy enough, right?"

"Elora, use your imagination," Peeta retorts.

I mumble, "Really should have gone to the plant section…" I huff and then take the green goo and spread it across my hand in intricate patterns. I then stick my fingers in a dark brown and spread it over the green. I bite my lip in concentration and then make little branch-like arrangements. I put my left hand out in front of me and pull my eyebrows together.

Oliver guffaws, "It looks better than it was, sis." He pats my back laughing at my effort.

"That does actually look pretty good." I hear behind me. I turn to look at who that came from and notice that it's the girl 'who was on fire', aka Katniss. I reply with a thanks and blush at all the attention. I then look across at the entrance and see a man gathering the tributes at the front.

The woman replies, "It's time for you guys to head back to your rooms. Training is up for today."

We all nod and head to the front with the others. Oliver and I say goodbye to Peeta and Katniss and make our way to Johanna, who came to escort us back to our dorms. Before heading out of the door I glance to my right and see Cato staring at me. Confused, I stare back causing him to look to his right and say something to Clove.

"Stop with the googily-eye-war Elora. I'm hungry, let's go." Oliver pushes me to start walking.

I grumble, "You're always hungry." I hear him chuckle in front of me.

* * *

"Did you see the way she climbed the rope, Cato?" Clove asked her partner.

Cato shakes his head and answers, "Clove, you need to stop staring at her and pay attention to our objective. We need to win for our District. We have to kill every tribute in the arena, and you reminiscing over the past won't help you. Keep your head in the Game."

Clove huffs and snaps, "Cato, stop being a jerk. We were best friends when we were younger. How can you say all of that stuff? Given the chance in the arena, would you really want to kill Elora, or would you try to keep her alive? I know we need to win and kill every tribute we see, but I can't kill her, Cato. She's my friend."

"If she's your friend, why didn't you go talk to her while we were training," Cato retorts. He follows his mentor inside the big doors and walks to the dining hall, Clove tailing behind.

Clove shrugs, though she knows that he can't see her movements, "I don't know. I didn't want to look like we already made a pact with them, like we already knew one another. And you didn't answer my question Cato. Would you or would you not try to kill Elora in the arena?" Clove finds herself in front of a big bowl filled with berries. She takes a handful and eats them one by one.

_I don't know what I would do. I have to kill her, I know. But it's harder said than done._ "I would kill her Clove. In order to stay alive, I'd kill her." Cato picks up a plate and places lamb chops and greens on it. He makes his way to a table, takes a seat, and stuffs his face.

"I doubt that Cato. Really, I do. I know you feel something for her, or you wouldn't have been staring hard at her when we were leaving the training center," replies Clove.

"Eat your food Clove. We still have a few days left before we go into the arena."

Clove grumbles under her breath, but finishes her berries.

* * *

The next day comes too fast for my pleasure. I'm having a wonderful dream about butterflies and swimming and the next thing I know Petunia is walking into my room and saying, "Up, up, up Elora! We have a big day today! Yes we do!"

I grumble and throw the sheets off of my body. _I do not like this one bit! Ugh!_ "Okay Petunia. I will get washed up and then meet you down in the dining hall." I make my way into the showers and hear Petunia say something about 'don't be late'. My left eye twitches and I stretch my arms to make myself wake up a little more. It takes me less than five minutes to get ready. I pull on the black and red jumpsuit that every tribute is given, except every tribute from the same district has a certain district number written on the back. I towel dry my hair and pull it up into a messy bun. Training boots lay near my door and I wonder if the little Avox girl was here while I was in the shower. I pull them over my socked feet, open the bedroom door and make my way down to the dining hall.

Once I enter the room I notice that Johanna, Petunia and Oliver are sitting at a table eating breakfast. _Am I late?_ I glance at my seat and see a plate filled with food on top of the table. I take a seat and eat my share of food.

"So today is the second day of training. I assume you guys didn't show your talents, am I right?" asked Johanna. She set her spoon down and stared at Oliver and me.

Oliver nodded, set his fork down, and replied, "Yes. We didn't do anything 'special'. The only thing I did was tie knots and try to do camouflage. Elora, on the other hand, climbed a rope and made a fool of herself in camouflage."

Glaring at my brother I retort, "I did not make a fool of myself. Peeta and Katniss thought it was good for a first time."

Johanna perked up at the sound of different names. "Did you say Peeta and Katniss? They are from District 12, I presume." She nods and continues, "Yes. Consider taking them as an ally if you want, but remember, in the arena, they might go behind your back."

I contemplate on that for a while, so Oliver speaks for us both. "Johanna, I really don't see them trying to kill us while we sleep. I'd rather let someone else kill them before I had to kill 'em. I don't even think I would be able to kill them. I'm not too sure on my sister though."

Snapping out of my thoughts I say, "I don't know Olli. They seemed pretty nice… and I think I would rather just stay with you than anyone else in the arena. I don't want to get too close to someone and then have to kill them."

Oliver and Johanna nod their heads in understanding. Petunia was quiet the whole time, but now she seems eager to talk.

I look over at her ask, "Petunia, it looks like you want to say something."

"Well… I know you guys want to keep talking and all, but we really need to get to the Training Center. We will be late if we don't leave."

I laugh and set my spoon down. I stand and reply, "Okay Petunia. Come on Oliver, we don't want to make the others angry." Laughing, I leave the room.

* * *

Upon entering the Training Center, I see the Gamemakers all sitting in purple robes up in the elevated stands above the gym. I sigh and make my way to the center of the floor, with Oliver towing behind. I see the two tributes from yesterday by the spear throwing section. I flick my finger in their direction and ask, "Do you want to go talk to them, since Johanna wants us to make friends?"

"She never said to make friends, Elora."

I grumble out, "But that's what she wanted us to think. We need to make 'friends' while we're here. Make it look like we're having a good time with this. We need to let the Gamemakers know that we are fighting, that we are worthy enough of getting sponsors." I walk in the direction of the District 12 tributes. I hear Oliver say that he understands and his footsteps fall behind me.

Peeta and Katniss turn around when they know someone is standing behind them. I slightly wave and whisper, "Okay, so I know we really don't want to make friends with anyone, but our mentor said that we should try our hardest to make allies, so I was thinking we could be partners in the arena when we come across one another. I mean, I really don't want to, but Johanna says otherwise."

"Our mentor said the same thing actually," responds Katniss. "I don't like the idea either, but what can we do?" She picks up one of the spears and hauls it in the direction of a dummy. It splits the dummy's head clean off.

"That was good Katniss," replies Peeta. He picks one up as well and throws it at the next dummy. It barely hits the dummy's arm and flies off behind it, hitting the wall. "Dang, I can't even manage to hit anything. Ho-" Snickers cut Peeta off.

We turn around and see the Careers laughing at Peeta. I glare in their direction, noticing Cato and Clove are among the other four tributes. I shake my head at them and turn back around, facing Peeta. I huff and respond, "Can you do anything other than paint?" The said boy shakes his head and slumps his shoulders forward.

"You can too," comes a reply from Katniss. "I've seen you lift heavy objects while working at the bakery. Big sacks of sugar and flour."

"Katniss, those are bags of sugar and flour… not spears or big stones," retorts Peeta.

Oliver steps forward and replies, "Peeta, I have lifted heavy piles of wood with my father. Although wood is a little heavier than sugar or flour, I'm pretty sure you could lift that stone over yonder." He points in the direction of stone throwing.

Peeta shakes his head and says, "Haymitch said not to show how strong you were in the Training Center Katniss. I can't."

"Peeta, you going to let them laugh at you or are you going to show them that you're stronger than you look?" snaps Katniss. "Go over there and pick that stone up and throw it. I know you can do it. Those bags are really heavy Peeta. I couldn't do it, that's for sure."

He huffs and stomps off to the other side of the gymnasium. He grabs a handle atop the stone, walks towards the throwing station, and throws the big stone with all of his might. It lands all the way on the other side of the room.

I gasp along with Oliver and clap, "Way to go Peeta! Yeah!" Oliver laughs and claps as well. I see Katniss sneer at the Careers and smack Peeta on the shoulder, smiling. I turn to see Clove and Cato nodding in acknowledgment.

"Okay, so who wants to go shoot some bow and arrows?" I ask.

Katniss turns to me and says, "I'm pretty good with a bow you know." She walks in the direction of the bow and arrows section. I tag along, leaving the guys alone to talk to one another.

Once we reach the section I ask, "I'm pretty good with one too, but not that great. I'm better with knives and axes than anything. Think you could help me with these?" I pick up a bow and arrow and start to clasp the arrow onto the bow when Katniss remarks that I should pick a bow that fits my body. I glance down at the bow and realize that it's a little too big for me. I smile sheepishly and set it back down on the rack. "Okay Miss Bow and Arrows, which one should I use then," I reply.

She chuckles and glances at the rack. Snapping her fingers, she picks one up and hands it to me. "This one should do. It's not too big and not too small either. My bow is this size back at home," Katniss says.

"Thanks. Okay, so I stick the arrow on there and pull back and let go, right?" I ask. I hear the instructor laugh under their breath and I glare playfully in their direction. "Okay, so I'm not _that_ great with a bow and arrow, sue me." The man laughs harder and I huff, embarrassed.

Katniss smiles and replies, "He's giving you a hard time, is all. Here." She takes my hand and places the arrow onto the bow string. She pulls my hand along with hers and whispers next to my ear, "You have to relax and not get so eager to let go. Pay attention to where you want the arrow to land. When you're ready, take a deep breath and let the arrow go." She takes her hand off of mine and stands back a little.

I take a deep breath and stare at the farthest dummy in the gymnasium. _Steady Elora, you can do this. Just like Katniss said – take your time until you're ready._ I let the string fly by my ear and hear the arrow whoosh past my head. 'Hit it' my mind repeats over and over. I close my eyes and hope that if it doesn't hit the farthest one, that at least it will hit _one_ of the dummies. I hear Katniss gasp and I open my eyes to see what she's looking at. There, in the back, the farthest one in the corner of the gym sits my arrow in the dummy's chest. My eyes widen and I glance at Katniss in shock. I gasp, "Are you serious? I really did that?"

"Wow, Elora. That was awesome. Way to go!" she replies in awe.

I smile and say, "I just did what you told me to do. I wanted it to at least get one the dummies, I never thought it would actually go to the farthest one!"

Katniss snickers and retorts, "My dad told me the exact thing when he was teaching me to shoot bows and arrows. I was shocked too when I hit something in the woods my first time. But way to go. I think some of the tributes are looking at us though."

I glance behind us and see that Clove has a smile on her face and Cato… well Cato has a frown on his face, like always. _Ugh, why do I have to like this guy?_ I smile back at Clove and tilt my head to the side, "Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know when we're having lunch?" My stomach growls at my question.

Katniss laughs loudly, "Actually, it should be arriving in a while. You hungry or something?"

"Starving!" I hear the doors open and watch as Avoxes carry big tables and chairs to the center of the room. My eyes widen when I see them pushing carts of food inside the Training Center. I do a little jig and trot to one of the seats, Katniss giggling the whole time behind me.

* * *

**Okay, so I have been busy writing this chapter - took me longer than I anticipated. -_-' I'm just wanting to hurry up and get to the arena part, for I have most of that written up to the ending. Lol. **

**Thank you .Night for the review. I'm glad someone likes my story. I didn't think it would turn out good, but it's coming along. ^_^ And I will try my hardest to update this thing as soon as possible. I'm writing the fourth chapter now. **

**~!*CuteSango07*!~**


	4. Don't Underestimate Me

**Author's Note: I do NOT own anything other than my own ideals and characters.**

**Okay, so this is a lot longer than my other chapters. *shrugs* I don't know, I was in the mood to write a little more I guess. **

"There is no greater danger than underestimating your opponent."

~!* Lao Tzu *!~

* * *

_Why does she have to stay inside my head all day long? Why can't I just stop thinking about her? Why do I feel like I won't have the strength to kill her when we get inside the arena? Clove was right – I can't kill Elora because I still care for her. I wish we never had to face one another in the Games. I-_

"Cato, are you okay? You look kind of sick," Clove states, knocking Cato out of his thoughts.

He shrugs responding, "I'm fine, just tired." _Not really. Why do you have to always be right, Clove? Why do I feel the way I do?_ Cato takes a glance in Elora's direction at the table and sighs. In his peripheral vision he sees Clove smirk slightly and asks, "What?"

She shrugs, shaking her head, "You. Just you, Cato. You and your mixed feelings for her. I'm a girl too Cato and a friend. You can talk to me, ya know." Clove stands and makes her way out of the doors, heading to her room.

Cato keeps eating thinking about what his fellow tribute, and friend, had said. Glimmer, the girl from District 1, perks up when she notices that Clove has left. She replies, "So Cato… you and Clove, huh? You two together? I mean, I can always be your 'friend' too."

Cato rolls his eyes and snaps, "We're friends. And no, I don't want you as a 'friend' Glimmer. We're the Careers and we have to work together until the end, I'm not here to make friends with you. We're only allies until everyone is dead and gone and we're the last ones alive. Now, I would like to eat my food in silence. I need to think about what we're going to do in the arena and who else we need in our group."

Glimmer grumbles under her breath about him being a jerk and whatnot while Marvel chuckles at Glimmer's facial expression.

_Okay… so I need to have a talk with Clove and tell her about Elora. Maybe we can have her in our group, also that one boy who threw the stone. Elora's brother could be in our group as well. _Cato sighs once more, glimpses at an empty seat where Elora should have been, and stands up. _She's already gone…_

* * *

"I'm going to head back to our rooms, okay guys? I'm tired from all the stuff we've done today. Oliver, you want to stay and chat some more or do you want to come with me?" I ask.

Oliver replies, "Nah, it's okay sis. I'll stay and talk some more with Katniss and Peeta. I will be up there in a while."

I shrug, "Suit yourself." _Good. I wanted to talk to Clove anyways. _I stand and make my way outside of the big double doors. Once outside I powerwalk to the elevator and hit the number 2 button. _Hopefully she's here._ I hear a ding, wait for the doors to open, and walk to where two Avoxes stand. I politely ask, "Have you seen a girl with dark brown hair pass this way? I was hoping if I could talk to her."

They two young boys look at each other and nod their heads in the direction of a gold door.

"Thank you!" I smile and sprint to the door, eager to talk to my longtime friend. I knock on the golden door and wait for an answer. The door opens a tad a head pops out. "Hey Clove, I know this is kind of sudden and all, but I was wondering if we could talk…?"

Clove nods and opens the door wider. "What did you want?" she asks.

I huff and throw my arms in the air, "Why did you have to volunteer to go into the games? Why? Why are you and Cato not talking to me, why do we have to fight in the Games together? How come Cato is glaring at me and you're not? Are you guys mad or something? Did I do something wrong? Am I not your friend anymore?" I notice I can't breathe and let out the air I was holding in.

Clove smiles sadly and replies, "It's not that we're not your friends Elora. We don't want to have to kill you in the arena. Well I don't anyways. Cato… well he's not been himself since he saw you on that chariot. I don't know what's going on inside that head of his. I'm pretty sure he still cares for you, but he doesn't tell me anything anymore. I wouldn't mind talking some more Elora, but I don't want you to get into trouble. Tomorrow in the Training Center we can't act like we talked to one another. I don't want the other tributes to know that we know each other, okay?" Clove sighs and continues, "You're still my best friend Elora; always will be."

I nod in understanding and whisper, "Does Cato… I mean… well… Clove…" I glance at her and crinkle my eyebrows together. "You will always be my best friend too, Clove. I guess I should go. Cato is probably making his way up here as we speak. I will see you in the Training Center tomorrow."

She nods her head and walks me to the door. "See ya."

"Bye," I retort. I go back to the elevator and hit the button for my district.

* * *

I lay in bed and can't fall asleep, again. _Way to go Elora. You're up again! Why is it that you can never get to sleep? Oliver better be in his room… he's the only one who can make me go to bed._ I plant my feet on the floor, walk to my door, open it, and head to Oliver's room. I make out faint snoring and giggle lightly before knocking. I hear a 'come in, it's locked' and laugh a little harder. I laugh out, "Olli, let me in. If your door is locked, then I can't come in. Duh!"

"Geh 'e a 'inute," is his reply before unlocking the door.

I shake my head at his words and walk through his door. Oliver falls onto the bed with an 'oommgoobed' and I plant myself right beside my brother, yet again, to get some sleep. I giggle before nodding off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I'm nudged gently awake by my brother. I sit up, rub my eyes, and say, "What ya want? We needed at the, uh, thingy?"

Oliver chuckles and answers, "Yes sis, we are needed at the 'thingy' – a.k.a. Dining Hall." He shuffles around for a while searching for his training suit. "Found it! Okay Elora, get up and get ready. Take a shower, you probably stink." As he says this he holds his nose and fake gags.

I gawk for a few seconds but then realize he has insulted me. "H-hey! I do NOT smell that bad…" I sniff my underarms and cough lightly, "Okay, maybe I do stink a _little_, but not as bad as some people I know when they don't shower for a while." I stare accusingly at Oliver and watch as he acts shocked.

"Me, smell? _Never_! My dear sister, that was but a long time ago when I was younger. I didn't know what it meant to shower after playing outside for hours on end," he replies nonchalantly.

I roll my eyes and stand. I stretch, make my way to the door and open it. I look over my shoulder saying, "I will be ready in a few minutes. See ya in a bit." I shut the door before I hear his retort and make my way to my bathroom.

It doesn't take me but 10 minutes to get ready. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and pull on the black and red training suit. I look into the mirror and sigh. I mumble, "Get ready for day 3 Elora. After this, we have interviews and then another day before we go into the arena. You can do this, be strong for Olli." Determination sets into my eyes before I make my way to the Dining Hall to eat breakfast.

Oliver is sitting in a chair with a plate filled with purple blobs. I shake my head at the sight and wonder where the others are at. "Hey, where are Petunia and Johanna? Aren't they going to see us off?"

"Nope. 'Aid 'hat we would be 'kay by 'selves."

I stare and repeat, "Okay, I'm going to repeat this and hopefully you will be able to tell me without having food in your mouth. Where are they at?"

Oliver swallows and then replies, "I said – 'they said that we would be okay by ourselves'. They also told me to tell you that after today we will have to show our strengths to the Gamemakers to get sponsors. Johanna said to make them remember us. Oh! And Petunia brightly stated that we will have interviews in a couple of days and that we need to act our 'best, best, best' and to be 'happy, happy, happy'. Ugh, why can't she just be normal?" He sets his spoon down and wipes his mouth off.

I shrug, "I don't know, Oliver. Maybe that _is_ normal to her. But, okay. We have to show our skills to the Gamemakers. What are you going to do – tie ropes, throw knives?" I stuff a piece of toast into my mouth and drink a big glass of orange juice. _I hope it's Orange Juice._ "It's orange juice, good." I see Oliver stare and I reply, "Sorry. I thought it wasn't going to taste like orange juice."

He chuckles, "O-kay. Umm, I don't know what I'm going to do. I'll think of something though. What about you, have you thought of anything?"

"Nope, not really. I may shoot a couple of arrows thru some dummies. Or I could throw a couple of knives at them instead." I shrug, "I'm not too sure yet." I laugh and continue, "Come on, we better head to the Training Center. We wouldn't want Petunia getting on to us, now would we?" I strut to the gymnasium with my brother in tow.

* * *

Before we reach the double doors a man steps out from them and stops to inform us of a few things. He clears his throat before saying, "Wonderful for you two to join us. Today will be your last day to train, so make it worth your while. Now, after the training is ended you two will be escorted back to your rooms that way you can talk to your mentor on what you think is best to perform in front of the Gamemakers. You will have the afternoon and the beginning of tomorrow to know what you are going to do. The private sessions start tomorrow around noon, though your mentor will tell you that later on tonight." The lanky man nods his head, "May the odds be ever in your favor." With that he stalks off to do whatever those types of people do.

I mentally sigh and pull at my ponytail. I turn to Oliver while pushing the doors open and whisper, "'May the odds be ever in your favor'? Really?" I hear him silently laugh behind me as we walk in the gym. I shake my head in disgust, but keep a firm look on my face.

"Hey guys," comes a voice from the left side of the gymnasium doors.

We turn to the person and come to notice that it's none other than Peeta. He gestures us over and we obey. Katniss is talking to one of the instructors at the sword section.

"She wants to learn everything she can before we have to show what we're made of to the Gamemakers. I don't blame her either. Let's go over and see if we can do better than she is." Peeta chuckles at a move Katniss makes and we snicker along with him.

_She better be able to handle a bow better than she can a sword. But she did say that she can shoot pretty well, so I will just have to trust her words._

"You! You stole my damn knife," a voice echoes throughout the training grounds.

I shiver, knowing who the voice belongs to. _Cato... you sound so… so cruel. What has happened to you?_ I take a look in Oliver's direction and he looks as surprised as I am. "That's Cato. He's from District Two. He sounds horrifying." Peeta and Katniss glance at me and then I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning my head I glance at what Oliver's peering at. It's a little girl about 12 years old and she's holding the knife in her hand.

Peeta says softly, "Her name's Rue." His says this more so to us than he does Katniss.

I've seen that girl acting as a shadow behind Katniss. It's like she looks up to her in some way. I smile, "She's good at climbing. If there are a lot of trees in the arena, I'm sure she will be them." Oliver nods his head in agreement. I giggle softly and notice the look on Cato's face when he turns around to see what some people are laughing at. He looks menacing. I mean, utterly, totally ominous. His eyes blaze with hatred, it's unreal. A shiver runs down my spine and I turn away, mortified. I snap, "I'm going to the hand-to-hand combat section. I need to get rid of some of my stress. You guys can stay here if you want." I head in the general direction of the section and am greeted by a burly man around his mid-thirties. I nod my head in reply and get in a fighting stance.

The man raises his brow and smirks at my stance. "Spread your legs a little more and put more weight on your back leg. You need to be balanced. If not, then you will go down fairly easy. Do as I do." He demonstrates and nods when I adjust to the stance. "Now, always keep your hands up. You leave your face unprotected then someone could easily injure you. And if your hands are down then you can't see when to block your enemy's motives… Good, there you go." He moves towards me and I back up a little. He says, "When someone comes in your direction, switch your feet. If the person's right leg is in the front, yours should do the same. If their left leg is in front, your left leg should be in front as well. Notice I am in the same position as you are – like I'm mirroring your actions. I don't know if you will strike to my core or below my waist and that's a good thing. You never want your enemy to know when you will attack. Keep a straight face at all times. And never look away from your opponent. They could come at you any second."

I nod in understanding and ask, "Not to be rude or anything, but can you teach me a few moves in case I get in this kind of position in the arena? I'm ready to spar. I have a lot on my mind right now." I glance down but then remember what he just told me. _Never look away._ I look back up in time to see him heading in my direction. I clench my jaw and steady myself. _Wait for it, wait for it._ He throws a punch and my left hand flies in front of my face to block his punch. I let out a grumble and throw my right arm out to punch his jaw.

He blocks and lets out a laugh, "Good, good. But can you block this?" He executes a round kick and my right arm launches out to protect my ribs. I grab onto his leg and swing him to the left side of the mat. Stumbling a few steps he breathes out, "You're better than I thought you were, girl. Did you really want me to teach you anything or did you just want to blow off some steam?"

"My dad taught me how to protect myself when I was little. I'm sorry for not telling you that I just wanted to fight. I'm stressed is all." I walk cautiously towards him and hold my hand out, gesturing that I am ready to stop. He puts his left hand out and I grab onto his arm and flip him over my shoulder. "Though you're bigger than me, I can still take you. Did you get those muscles for just looks or can you actually fight? Oh and you never let your guard down." I face him and smirk. The big man launches to his feet and growls lowly. I hear a few gasps but block them all out. _Now's not the time to lose focus. Keep going; don't look away from your opponent._

I spring away to the left and kick the man in the gut. I hear a grunt at the impact but then I'm suddenly on the ground. I let out a little 'oof' and get back up. We launch a few more punches and kicks until we're both exhausted. A 'ding' sounds and we stop mid-punch. We glance at one another and the man bows.

He lets out a shaky breath and takes in a big gulp of air before stating, "That's all the time we have, girl. You did well. And yes, I did get these muscles to look good, but I can fight as well. Don't underestimate your opponent, like I did in the beginning. When the time comes, you will have your enemies running in fear. Good luck in the Games."

I bow in respect and walk off the mat replying, "Thank you for letting me blow off some steam. I feel better. And you weren't bad yourself." I'm sweating heavily and I'm pretty sure that I reek. Tributes that were in line move out of my way as I walk to the nearest table holding water. I grab a cup and gulp the water down, feeling the coolness going down my esophagus. I pick up another one and drink that one slowly this time. I sigh and sit down on a nearby bench. _That took a lot of stress off of me. But I still feel like crap. Ugh, how is that possible?_ I lay my head in my hands and look up when a shadow crosses between me and the light.

"Nice job," the boy, Marvel I think, responds.

"Yeah, for a girl your size," a snarky reply from a girl I think is named Glimmer. The Marvel boy chuckles at her remark and I cringe at the girl's voice. _Ugh, sounds annoying._

I retort sarcastically, "Why thank you! That was my first time ever doing any of that kind of thing! I didn't think I could get that big, burly man over my shoulder. I thought he was going to crush me to shards. I was so scared!" I let out a sardonic laugh, stand up and reply, "Please, 'for a girl my size'? You honestly think you could have taken that man without using a sword or spear? I highly doubt it. Actually, I think he could destroy you with or without a sword or spear. That's my general opinion anyway." I smile, bat my eyelashes, and stride towards Katniss, Peeta and Oliver. I hear something about Glimmer getting told off by me and I groan. _Now I'm going to be a big target by them and everyone else in here. Great Elora, just great!_

* * *

We all headed in different sections to learn a few things. Oliver is great in spear and knife throwing, Katniss is pretty good in the edible plants, Peeta shows his strength in the hand-to-hand combat, and surprisingly enough I'm great in the Fire Making. _Dad you would be so proud of me for being able to excel in that. And you would be so proud of Olli as well. He's doing wonderful._

The gymnasium doors open up and lunch is ready, this time in the dining hall. All of the tributes stop what they're doing and go to the dining hall to eat. Oliver, Peeta, Katniss and I talk a little during lunch, but we're interrupted by a guard letting us know that we're to show our special talents in front of the Gamemakers.

I scrunch my eyebrows together and whisper to my brother, "I thought we were going to do that tomorrow?"

He shrugs and responds, "I guess the man was mad that we were late for his speech with the other tributes and wanted us to feel a little better about performing later on. He was being a jerk."

"He told you something different," asks Peeta.

I nod solemnly, "Yeah, he did. He said that we were to perform tomorrow, not today during lunch. Oh well, I guess. We can just get it over with sooner than later, right Oliver?"

My brother replies with a grunt and a nod of his head.

They call each one of us district by district. The boy is to go first, followed by the girl. Oliver will be the thirteenth tribute and I will be number fourteen. When they call Oliver I tell him good luck and to do something really good, maybe with knives or spears. He responds with an 'okay' and is escorted to the Training Center. A few minutes go by and I'm told to go next. I turn to Katniss and Peeta and tell them good luck when I stand.

* * *

I glance around the gymnasium in search of something and find what I'm looking for. I pick up a few small knives and set each one between my knuckles, three for each hand, leaving the spot by my thumbs empty. I glance up at the Gamemakers and notice that they're watching me intently. _Goodness, wait until they're drunk and then they won't pay attention at all. Poor Katniss and Peeta._ I strut to the middle of the gym and find my targets. Two dummies are strung right beside one another. I take a few steps back and then launch in a full sprint. I jump and throw the knives in my left hand to the dummy on the right. They land right smack in the middle of its neck, knocking the head off its body. I then throw the knives in the other hand, hitting the dummy on the left right in the middle of its heart, before landing gracefully on my feet. I then walk to the swords, spears and axes and pick up a double headed axe. I make my way to the dummies and cut off a few limbs from each one's body. My eyes land on a dummy farthest to my right and I throw the axe across the room. It meets the dummy square in the 'third eye' and the force knocks it to the ground. I go around to the dummies that have knives in them and tear them out. I then walk to the other dummy with the axe and pull that out as well.

Clapping erupt the center and I glance to see that some of the Gamemakers are giving me a standing approval.

I nod in thanks, set all the weapons back in their designated places and reply, "Thank you." I walk out of the doors and make my way to the elevator. Passing the Avoxes, I hit the 'up' button and wait for the elevator doors to open. I grumble under my breath, "At least they could have made the elevators a little more advanced. I don't like waiting for them…" I hear a throat being cleared and I instantly know that one of the Avoxes is chuckling at my agitated response. I reply, "I'm not that funny am I?" I glance to the Avox, smiling, letting them know that I'm not angry.

The blue eyed Avox shakes his head at my question. He would have smiled, but didn't want to get in trouble. However, I could see that he was smiling with his eyes.

"Good. Thank you," I laugh and hear the elevator ring. I wave a goodbye and hit the number 7 plastered on the button. I reach the seventh floor in no time and I head straight to the front room where everyone is waiting. Instantly I say, "I'm going to take a shower and then head to my room to take a nap. I'm really tired. Could you please wake me when it's dinner time?"

Johanna and Petunia laugh and then say simultaneously, "Okay." They glance at each other and giggle softly.

Oliver says, "I'm going to my room too so wake me when there's food." He walks passed me and says under his breath, "They're kind of messed up on wine. But they should be okay once we're done napping. They only had a few drinks before you came, but they're already tipsy."

I shake my head, let out a soft chuckle, and go to my room to get clean. Once I'm done getting cleaned I go to my temporary closet and pick out something to sleep in. I slip a t-shirt over my head and some silky pants over my legs. Sighing, I tear open the covers and slip under the sheets.

* * *

**Wow, this one was way longer than I expected it to be. XD Oh well! *laughs* I hope you guys like this one. **

**And if you guys ever have any suggestions or anything, let me know. I mean, I already know what I'm planning on doing, but I could also incorporate some of your ideas as well. **

**~!*CuteSango07*!~**


	5. 10 Seconds to Hell

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner. College has been eating my rear. XP**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters and ideas. **

* * *

A soft knock to my door wakes me from my slumber. Sitting up I mumble, "What?"

The person on the other side of the door replies, "Elora, dear, get up. They're going to announce the scores of each tribute in a while. You can eat while we're all waiting." The voice belongs to none other than Petunia.

I nod, though she can't see me, and head to the door. Opening it up I see that Petunia has woken up Oliver as well. When I walk in the hall we are led by Petunia to the sitting room. Oliver and I plop down on the white couch and stare at a blank blue screen lodged to a wall. A throat is cleared and I turn around to see Johanna standing before me. I yawn and rub my eyes.

"They're not going to show anything right now. Come in the dining room and we can eat before they show the scores," replies a smiling Johanna.

I nod my head and gently nudge Oliver. He turns towards me and I notice dark bags under his eyes. I smile softly and say, "Come on Olli. We're going to eat and then watch the scoreboard on the television. You too tired to eat anything?"

He blinks his eyes a few times before shooting up and quickly making his way to the dining room. I giggle at his abrupt change in demeanor and follow him. The table is set with many bowls filled with food and I set my eyes on the bowl in the middle – fried chicken. Something I haven't had in a _very_ long time. _You wouldn't think something like that would be in a place like this. But I guess they can't rid themselves of everything. Fried chicken is just too good to get rid of!_ I pick up the whole bowl and walk right back into the sitting room. I hear snickers behind me, but I ignore them. I'm too tired to care what they think of my behavior at the moment. I sink down into the couch and chew at a fried leg. My eyes roll back in my head and it tastes like an orgy (not the 'gross' kind, but the 'party' kind) just exploded in my mouth. I chop down to my heart's content, savoring the taste that lingers on my tongue. Too absorbed in my food, I don't even realize Oliver and the others sitting down next to me. I peer to my left and see that Oliver has a big plate filled with mashed potatoes and gravy. Without him looking I dip a piece of my fried chicken into the potatoes. Quickly, I shove the food in my mouth.

"Elora, would you stop with taking his food. Really now? Let us watch the announcements that are about to show," remarks Petunia.

Oliver glares in my direction and I smile innocently. He shakes his head but turns to the television set. The screen pops up with Marvel's photo first. Next to his name, under his picture, is a number 8. I huff. _Like always. Tributes always get an eight, nine, or ten._ Next comes Glimmer with her 8 as well. Cato is next and has a 10 for his score, while Clove has a 10 as well. I nod in agreement. _She was always good with knife throwing. And Cato was always good with a sword._ I wait patiently for our names to pop up on the screen, but mentally I'm impatient as hell.

Sighing, I sit back more into the couch. Oliver leans over and settles against me. Giggling, I stroke his hair out of reflex. I see his picture pop up and next to his name is a 9. Smiling, I reply, "Way to go Olli! What did ya do?"

"Why don't you ask questions later? Your turn is coming up," responds Johanna.

I nod and see my picture show up on the screen. A 9 ½ pops up on the screen and I glance around the room and respond dumbfounded, "Can they even do that? I mean I know it's rare for someone to get an 11 or 12, but I have never seen anyone wit before, let alone any other number with a half next to it. Was there ever anyone who had a half next to their number…?"

Petunia and Johanna's gazes meet and they say simultaneously, "It has happened once before."

"What do you mean, 'once before'," asks Oliver.

Johanna replies, "It happened when I was about five years old. I don't know how old Petunia was at the time, but someone from District 5 got a 10 ½. Did something with power devices. I don't remember much, but I do remember my father gasping in shock. It's not something you see. It's not ordinary with tributes to receive a number with a half by it." Johanna shrugs and glances at the screen once again.

My mouth makes an 'O' shape and I look to Petunia to see if she has anything to say. She smiles in my direction and mouths 'That's right – something rare'. I briefly nod and glance at the screen awaiting the other tribute's scores.

The little girl from District 11, Rue, comes up with the score of 7. _She must have done something to impress the drunken Gamemakers. Good going little girl._ Next comes Peeta with a score of 8 and then there's Katniss' picture with an 11 next to her name. My eyes widen and I stutter out, "Wow! Even though the Gamemakers were drunk, no doubt, they still managed to give her an 11. What did she do, shoot an arrow straight at their faces?"

Oliver snickers next to me and says, "You never know sis, she did say that she was good with a bow and arrow." Suddenly he stands up and sets his plate down on the coffee table. He yawns, "Well, now that those are all done, can we go to bed now? I'm so tired!"

Johanna and Petunia chuckle at his demeanor and wave their hands at us to go. I stand as well and follow my brother out in the hallway.

* * *

"Oliver." I grab his shoulder, stopping him, "Why did you really want to come out here?"

Shrugging, he replies, "I wanted to know what you did in the gym to get a score like that. And I also wanted to know if the other tributes will come after us now, since we're not Career Tributes. We're normally supposed to get a 5 or something, like every other tribute has in the past."

I smile gently and pull him into a hug. I whisper, "Olli, we will be fine. Didn't you see the score Katniss had? She will be a target too, ya know." I feel him nod. "I just threw a bunch of knives at some dummies and then went berserk with an axe is all. Why, what did you do?"

"All I did was take some axes and chop off some dummies heads. I also took a spear and threw it across the gym at the farthest dummy," he replied nonchalantly.

I laugh, "I did that at the end; I threw my axe at a dummy to the far right of the gymnasium. Haha!"

He chuckles lightly and replies sleepily, "I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Oliver stretches and yawns while making his way to his bedroom.

"Night Olli," is my reply. I head to my room as well and flop onto my bed, exhausted from training and showing off in front of the Gamemakers.

* * *

I'm woken up by Petunia's voice saying that "it's going to be a wonderful day today, get up, up, up!" I sit forward in bed and rub my eyes. _Can I ever get a day where I can sleep in?_ I grumble while heading to the showers and once I feel the water rushing over my body I'm instantly awake. I throw on some clothes and brush my hair dry while trying to brush my teeth. Didn't go as smoothly as I thought it would, but I managed. Opening the bedroom door, I head downstairs to the dining room.

Oliver, Johanna, and Petunia are already there eating quietly. I grab a bowl and see that it's lamb soup with chunks of bread dipped in. Smiling, I sit down and join the others. I'm half way through my soup when Johanna perks up.

"Okay. We have interviews tomorrow night so we're going to tradeoff between the two of you. I will be joining Oliver for a few hours while Petunia will be with you, Elora," says Johanna.

I wrinkle my eyebrows and ask, "Wait, so we're not going to train together?"

Johanna shakes her head, "No. I thought it would be a good idea for you two to be alone for a few hours with us. But, we will have you two together once we have a word with you guys separately. I'm more boyish than anything Elora. I can wear dresses and heels and all, but I'd much rather be in jeans and a T-shirt. Petunia, on the other hand, loves to wear dresses and 4" heels. I thought it would be good for her to train you on proper etiquette in being a lady."

I groan, "I already know how to 'act' like a lady. I don't need training on that. No offense Petunia."

She smirks, "None taken. But Johanna is right. We thought it would be best for us to separate the two of you and then get together to see how you act afterwards."

"Just the same as always," replies Oliver.

"Yes, I understand that. But, you see, Johanna will be teaching content while I will be training you on presentation," is Petunia's reply.

"Oh okay. I understand now." I scratch my arm and look at Oliver. He turns to me and we nod our heads.

We reply simultaneously, "When do we start?"

* * *

Four hours. That's how long it took for my training to end with Petunia. I thought I would never get done with her lesson. All she went over was how a lady really acted and how they dressed and how they walked in heels. _Ugh! The heels killed my feet!_ My feet are still sore from wearing those heels for four hours.

Petunia goes over on how my posture should be and how I should sit when the interviews start. She even tells me that I need to always look the interviewer in the eye, though I normally look the person in the eyes when I'm talking to them. 'Smile, smile, smile' is her motto for today. Smile when being spoken to, smile when answering, smiling when finishing a sentence. The list goes on and on! By the time my four hours are over my feet are killing me and the muscles in my cheeks keep convulsing randomly from smiling for a long time.

"Okay! That's it for today!" Petunia declares enthusiastically. She does a silent clap and then sighs, "I think that's all I can do too. I'm exhausted!" I chuckle underneath my breath, but she takes no notice. "Just remember to always be friendly. I know these people are not the kind of 'friends' you want, but to survive in this game, you will need all of the sponsors you can get. You understand?"

I nod in understanding. "Of course I understand. I really want to be myself though – scream at them for wanting to watch us all kill each other. I know I can't, so that's why I won't do that."

She smiles at my answer and says, "Good. Now go get some food and then Johanna will take you for your next lesson, while I'll be teaching your brother."

"Are you going to show him how to dress like a lady?" I laugh.

She smiles and shakes her head. Her hands flitter in the air and I laugh while making my way to the dining room.

I see Johanna and Oliver when I walk to the room. I grab a few grapes and sit down on the couch, facing Johanna. I speak up, "So! What are we going to talk about?" Oliver stands when Petunia gestures him out of the room. I glance quickly up at them, but go straight to Johanna.

Johanna scratches her forehead and says, "So Oliver and I have already gone over how his attitude is going to be like. He's going to be the sweet-little-brother type, but still have a firm look to him. He's going to act like he normally does – sweet and caring. They might ask him who he is and if he has a love interest – like they might do with you. If you have to, like I have told your brother, lie to get their attention. _Make _them _love_ you. If you can do that, then you will have them in the palm of your hand."

"So when I go out on stage, I just need to be myself." It wasn't a question. I knew I had to be myself around them. I couldn't act like I was someone else – but I could hold back a few snarky insults. "If he asks questions about me, I tell him, no questions asked. If they ask about my love life… what if I do love someone Johanna? Do I let them know who he is? Or do I keep it a secret?" I scrunch my brows together in confusion.

She shakes her head, "Just do your best. You don't _have_ to tell them everything Elora. Like I said, lie if you have to. If you don't want to reply with the truth, lie to them. It's not going to hurt one bit. They won't even know you're lying."

I nod and reply, "Okay. Be myself, lie if I need to… anything else?"

Johanna smirks, "There's always more."

So the next few hours go by ever so slowly. We try to figure out if I need to come off as sexy, vulnerable, mysterious, cocky – that's a no go – or just downright oblivious. Turns out I'm too beautiful to come off as sexy, I'm not vulnerable – I could snap you like a twig – I'm not mysterious, and I'm definitely not the cocky type. I don't want to go into the arena with that kind of attitude. I'd get my head chopped off the second my foot lifts from the pedestal.

After all of the lessons are over with everyone we all join one another in the dining room. We talk about how we're going to impress the audience and how we're going to present ourselves. We talk about nothing and everything and anything we can think of before we have to head to bed.

* * *

I'm exhausted. I follow Oliver, holding onto his shirt for support, up the stairs and down the hallway to our rooms. Instead of me being the big sister and tucking him into bed, he's the 'big brother' tucking in his 'little sister' for once. I don't mind. Back at home he would act like the big brother, since I was the only girl in the family. To him he had to protect his big sister from everything, though really, it should be the other way around. But tonight, I will let him tuck me into bed – I'm too tired to argue with him.

I strip down into a pair of shorts and a tank top and settle down into my comfortable bed. Oliver pulls the covers to my neck and kisses me lightly on the forehead. _It's like dad tucking me in and saying goodnight. Hehe._ I smile groggily and say, "'G'night Olli. Sorry I'm not the one tucking you in for once. I should be the one doing that 'cause I'm older."

"It's no problem sis. Let me tuck ya in for once. You're doing it all the time at home," whispers Oliver. "Night Elora."

"Night Olli."

* * *

The next day comes too fast in my opinion. Both Johanna and Petunia were in the dining room when Oliver and I arrived. We both sat down and ate biscuits and gravy in silence. After we were done eating Johanna told Oliver and I that we were going to be with our stylists (Vamos and Pliny) today, since we have our interviews later tonight. I had groaned and said I didn't want to have interviews. Johanna just told me to suck it up and be a man… or woman.

"Thanks Johanna…"

"Welcome girlie."

* * *

Vamos is throwing clothes around like they're nothing. I sit and wait patiently on the leather love seat, legs crossed. I've been practicing, can't ya tell? He finally shouts an 'Ah-Hah!' and gently lays the black bag beside me.

"Did you finally figure out what I'm going to wear Vamos," I giggle out.

He spins around to face me and replies, "Of course, my dear! I knew I had it somewhere in this closet. I guess I hid it too well." He scratches his head and looks to me, eyes shining. "Open it, Elora. You'll love it."

I sit up straighter and zip it open slowly. Eyes about to gorge out of my head, I glance to Vamos quickly and back at the dress. "Oh Vamos, it is beautiful and I _do_ love it!" I pick up the brown ruffled dress and notice that at the bottom there are small light pink and green roses dangling from it. Underneath the brown ruffles there is a little slip colored with light pink and green stripes attached to the roses. I simply smile, "Vamos, you did wonderful on this dress."

"I know. Come, let's get you ready," he replies all knowingly. He leads me to a vanity table and I sit down. "I want to do something with your hair. Maybe put it up in a little bun with bangs hanging down, curled. Pink pearl earrings, a necklace with a light pink rose attached to it – it's a choker necklace – and finally brown heels wrapping around your pretty little calves. And… you will have green pearls wrapping around the brown wrappings as well." He notices my look and replies, "I know it's a lot, but trust me, you will look beautiful."

I nod nervously.

Snapping his fingers he gets busy.

* * *

It's about a couple hours before I see myself fully in the mirror. _I do look pretty. _I smile and turn to look at Vamos. He's standing behind me marveling at his creation. "How do I look, should I spin for ya?" He twirls his finger and I spin around once.

"Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. Elora, darling, you are one stunning lady."

"Thank you Vamos." I hug him and then he escorts me back down to the dining room.

Oliver and Pliny are sitting next to one another when we enter and I have to do a double take on Oliver's hair. "What the heck, Olli? Pliny did you do that to his hair?" I point to the Mohawk on his head.

"Yes, I did Elora. He said he wanted something different. And he got 'different'."

I plop down next to my brother, Vamos beside me, and compliment, "You did really well on his hair Pliny."

"Thank you Elora."

Petunia walks into the room and escorts us down to the interview station. I instantly catch the site of Cato and Clove before us when we enter the hallway. Clove glances behind her and finds me in the row. She waves gently and turns back around when Cato catches her waving. My eyes go from friendly to menacing. I glare in his direction and he shakes his head and scoffs, turning back around to talk to Clove.

* * *

"What the hell, Clove? You can't be doing what you're doing," Cato lashes out.

Clove shakes her head, "Cato, she's still our friend, well mine anyways. And I think she looks beautiful in that brown dress. Don't you think the same?"

_Yes, I think she looks stunning as hell. But no, we can't do this. We can't be friends in the arena. It will only lead to death and misery. I can't do that. _"Clove, don't lose yourself, okay? Focus on our goal – staying alive." Cato turns back around and waits in line patiently for his turn.

Clove smiles sadly and shakes her head at his stubbornness.

* * *

"I'm vicious. I'm ready to go," is Cato's reply.

I shake my head at his cockiness. _That's an attitude that can get you easily killed. Damn you Cato._

"He's fine Elora. Cato's only acting, okay?" my brother whispers.

"He doesn't sound like he's acting Olli," I snap back.

We watch the rest of the tributes on stage until its Oliver's turn to go. I tell him good luck and he nods before heading onto the podium. I hear Caesar say something about liking Oliver's new haircut and he replies back with a 'he wanted to stand out a little better'. I smile at that and then zone out after Caesar asking him about how it was for him to be in the Games with his sister. I didn't want to know his answer. It'd bring me to tears.

The next thing I know, I'm being pushed from behind. I turn around, about to snap at the person, but they whisper out that they called my name. I nod and reply with a thank you, stepping up on the stage with my head held high. I catch the site of Caesar Flickerman's electric blue hair and I can't help but smile when I see it.

Once I am gestured to sit, I cross my legs and set my hands on top of my thighs. I keep my smile, my real one mind you, on my face. _I'm not as nervous as I thought I'd be._ "Caesar, you cease to amaze me," I quirk.

Caesar laughs and replies, "Elora, I am the one who starts the interview first."

The crowd bursts in laughter in the background.

"Now how do I amaze you?" He leans forward, awaiting my answer.

I lean forward as well and respond, "Every year you have a different color and every year you never age. You're just… well you're just amazing. How do you do it?"

He flashes a huge, bright, toothed smile to the audience. "Now, Elora, how do you take being with your brother in the arena?"

_That question. He asked Oliver the same thing._

The audience is still and I know that they're waiting for me to reply with something grand.

"Well Caesar, I would rather me be in the arena with him instead of him going in with his girlfriend. She was going to be in the Games, but I couldn't let that happen."

The audience gasps and awes.

Caesar's eyes go wide and he asks, "You didn't want him to watch her die, did you, Elora?"

I lean back in the comfortable chair. Clenching my jaw and smiling at the same time, I respond, "No, I didn't want that. If one of us was to go back home, I would want Oliver to go. He has someone waiting for him, I on the other hand, don't." I shift positions.

"There must be someone out there for you. Wouldn't you agree?" He questions the audience and they cheer. "You are one beautiful young lady, Elora. And you look gorgeous in brown by the way. So why wouldn't someone be interested in a girl like you?" Caesar humbly replies, sympathy written on his face.

I think of Cato… _But he already acts like he doesn't care…_ I hesitate, "There is someone I care deeply for, but Caesar… he-" The buzzer rings and he mumbles out an apology to the crowd.

"Sorry folks, guess we won't figure out who she loves until later." Caesar stands and extends a hand to help me up.

I gladly accept and feel myself being lifted from the seat; heels on floor.

Johanna, Vamos and the others are in the waiting room. Upon entering I notice the smiles written on their faces. Oliver stands, walks towards me – red in the eyes – and hugs me.

He mumbles, "He does love you Elora, I just think he's too scared to admit it just yet."

Shrugging lightly I reply, "Yeah, maybe… Thanks Olli." I hug him tighter and then release him. Turning to the others I exclaim, "Sooo… how did I do?"

Everyone claps and says I did a wonderful job.

I fall on the blue and red plaid sofa. It's squishy and I immediately fall in love with it. Oliver sits down next to me and lays his head on my lap. I stroke his soft, burgundy Mohawk – though I really wish he had kept his hair longer. I miss his head of hair. I look around the room and notice some other tributes in the waiting room as well. _Where are Cato and Clove?_ I shrug it off. Everyone plants themselves in other chairs and watches the rest of the tributes on the Platinum screen. I hear that Katniss volunteered for her sister. No one has volunteered from District 12 in a very long time, even if there were siblings going in. _I understand how she feels._

Once all of the interviews are over, I pick up my brothers sleeping form, for he is very light, and carry him to his room. I take off his black shoes and green suit and leave him in his underclothes. I tuck him in bed, give him a goodnight kiss and walk out of his room.

"Ugh, I really need these heels off. They're killing my feet," I mumble under my breath. Suddenly I'm falling to the ground. "What the hell?"

"Sorry Elora! I was going to your room to talk to you," Clove answers apologetically. She helps me back to my feet.

_Clove? What is she doing here?_ "Uh, okay. What did you want to talk about? Thanks…" I lead her across the hall to my room. "You better make it snappy though. I don't want anyone to find out you are here." I pull off the heels and set them by the door before making my way to my temporary bed. I pat beside me, signaling for her to make herself comfy.

She fiddles with her brown hair before responding, "Well I wanted to ask if you and Oliver were going to make any alliances in the arena… I know you, Katniss, Peeta and Oliver were getting along just fine in the training center…"

I shake my head, "I don't want any allies because I don't want to kill someone I've befriended. But since Johanna said to, they are my allies. I mean, I would have allied with someone if Oliver wasn't here with me – you guys to be exact. But I don't think Cato wants me around him…" I take the bobby pins out of my hair.

Clove nods, "I understand… but Elora, Cato-" she doesn't finish, due to a knock at my door.

It startles us and I answer out, "Yes, what is it?"

"Elora? I was just wondering if you would like dinner or if you were going straight to bed."

_Johanna!_ Eyes wide, I stare at Clove while saying, "No thanks Johanna. I'm tired."

"Okay then. Goodnight."

"Night." Still staring at Clove I whisper, "You should go. I'm pretty sure she knows someone is here."

She nods. "Right. Well I guess I will see you in the arena… Night Elora," she whispers back.

I sigh, "Yeah, see you in the arena. Goodnight Clove." With that she walks out of the room. I groan and fall on my bed; exhausted.

* * *

Today is the day where all of the tributes go inside the Games. I'm nervous, really nervous. My stomach is full of butterflies at the moment and I'm scared that something will happen to Oliver. I'm inside with Johanna; she's leading me outside where a hover is waiting for us tributes.

She takes my arm and holds me still, "Listen, Elora. You need to turn around and run okay? Do not go near the Cornucopia. It's a blood bath there. Find water – it's always downhill. You find shelter, or you make one. You understand?"

"Yes. I understand."

Johanna pats my arm and says, "Good luck."

Oliver is waiting inside the hover. I sit down next to him and give him a small nod. He sends one back and a lady is walking around asking, 'Give me your arm'. I hear Katniss ask what the lady's doing and she responds that it's a tracker. She then males her way towards me and asks for my arm. I do as she says and she sticks a big metal tube in my arm. I cringe at the feeling.

I notice Cato staring at me in my peripheral vision and I turn my head in his direction. Instead of his actual glare, he's looking at me with a look at sympathy, like he actually cares about me. I gulp and look away quickly. That look scares me more than his death glare. I can't stand to look at him… giving me a look of empathy. I don't need it. _Why give me a look like that now, but act as if you never knew me?_

It takes a matter of seconds to get to our destination. We come upon a big metal building and we're escorted to separate rooms. When I arrive, Vamos is waiting for me. I smile sadly and find my way into his caring arms.

They wrap around me and he replies softly, "You will do wonderful my dear. Here-" he hands a black jacket over to me. "It will help at night when it gets cold. Be careful."

_"You have 30 seconds."_

Suddenly I'm shaking. "I-I… Vamos! I can't do it. Can I back out now?" I stammer out.

He laughs sadly, shaking his head, "Elora, dear, you will be okay. You're a very bright, young lady. You know how to wield a knife and an axe. If you cross one, take it. But, of course, don't go near the cornucopia."

_"20 seconds."_

Vamos pulls a necklace out of his dress shirt and takes it off from his neck, clasping it around mine. "Here – I cherish this greatly, so just know that I want this back when you win."

I gaze at the gold medallion and stutter, "Vamos, it's gorgeous."

_"10 seconds."_

"Glad you like it. Now hurry!" He edges me to the tube and I step in, terrified. "Remember, head high."

Gulping, I nod and lift my head. I give him one more glance before I am carried to the arena.

* * *

**Okay guys. I am now going to write the part that I already had written down! BWAH! My favorite part - the arena. XD **

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm just now getting a break from college. I have like 4 1/2 hours to do nothing because I already finished my homework. And my next class starts at 5 pm! And I get out after 9 o'clock! WOW!? I know! Like my whole day is school... -_-' Ugh...**

**But! I have one more year left and hopefully to God, I'm done with school! **

**Ask me if you have any ideas... I know it's kind of slow with Elora and Cato, but they show their true feelings to one another in the arena. I'm getting there, trust me. **

**~!*CuteSango07*!~ **


	6. Broken Thoughts

What's up people? So, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I have been swamped with school work and now that final's are arriving I thought I would update this chapter because I don't know when I will be updating again. Hopefully soon - but I can't make any promises.

So here is chapter 6. It's not as long as I would have liked, but it will just have to do. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's and my creative ideas. ^_^

* * *

There it is: The Cornucopia. _I can race towards it and get killed in the process, or I can go straight towards the woods… without a weapon to protect myself. Ugh._ I search every tribute until I find my brother. Oliver acknowledges my want of a bag and he shakes his head. I sigh and nod. _Once he runs off I will grab a bag._ In my peripheral vision I see Cato, ready for the kill.

A loud bang announces the end of waiting.

_Here we go…_ I watch Oliver take off into the forest before I go for a bag. A boy, I think from District 5, runs my way. I sprint forward and come upon a bag before I feel a weight on top of me. "Get off of me, will you?" I all but yell.

His breathing is heavy and I feel his weight shift on my back. My adrenaline kicks in and I roll over onto my back, palm striking the guy's nose. I hear a crunch and I instantly scrunch up my nose in disgust.

The boy lands on his back, clutching his nose, "Ow! You broke my nose!"

"I could have killed you with that hit, so stop complaining!" I jolt up, grab the bag and run in Oliver's last location. I hear him scream out in frustration and take off in a different location.

A scream comes from behind me and realize that someone just got killed. I cringe. _Someone just got killed and now that person is after me._ Footsteps are coming in my direction and I hear a whoosh fly by my left ear and I let out a loud, "Aie!" I dodge to my right and start running in a zigzag line until I reach the forest. A small axe is lodged in a nearby tree. _That might be the thing that whooshed past my ear. That would have hurt!_ Pulling it out, I mutter, "Thanks for the axe," and run to my left. _I better find Oliver before nightfall._

I run for at least 30 minutes before I come to the conclusion that no one is on my trail. I stop for the time being to sort through my bag. _I'm gonna have to do something about this orange hue. It will stick out like a sore thumb. _I pull out a rope, a canteen full of water, a bag of crackers and jerky, a material to keep in body heat, and a knife. _I will have to control how much I eat and drink._

When everything is set back in their designated spot, I heave the bag onto my shoulders and start walking. Where? I have no idea, but it beats sitting here waiting for someone to try and kill me. I discover a waterway a short distance away and I slap mud all around the backpack. _Good enough._

Looking around I decide to stay on the same trail I have been following for some time. _Maybe Olli is around here…_ I sigh and mutter, "This sucks. I can't even find anywh-" A twig snaps and my head whips around to where it came from. I draw the axe from a pouch on the bag and slowly, cautiously, make my way to the sound.

I move some long grass out of my way ever so quietly and glance around the clearing. _No one? Am I imagining things?_ A twig snaps again, only this time from behind. I let out a soft grunt while turning around… and come face to face with a white bunny rabbit. I fall back onto my butt and launch the axe at the four-legged creature, catching it in the eye. It goes down with a thud.

I realize I'm holding my breath, gasping for air. _That scared the hell out of me!_ I glance around to make sure no one is around. I pick myself up, pull the axe from the rabbit's head, and grab it by the ears. I walk a few lengths away from where I was originally standing to find a place to light a fire. I find a secluded area to make a fire. Getting the fire started, I de-fur the animal and stick it on a thick branch.

In no time, my meal is ready to eat. I tear a leg off of the creature and gorge myself in its delicious meat. I make a wrapping out of leaves and put the rest of the cooked meat inside; setting it in my bag for later. _Time to find a place to sleep for the night too…_ I stand, pat the fire out with my boot, and walk in search of a humongous tree. Spotting one a few paces away, I climb to a desirable height and strap myself to it using the rope. _Olli will just have to make do without me for a night._ I lean back and get settled for rest, but not before all of the deceased tributes are announced. With the announcements over, I fall into a dreamless slumber.

"What the hell?"

I'm awake in an instant. I untie the rope and stuff it inside my bag, along with the blanket-like material. I cautiously make my way down the tree I was sleeping in and tread to the sound, axe drawn.

A tree blocks my path and I peep around it to find an upside down Cato. I stifle a laugh and walk from behind my hiding spot.

"Clove is that you? Get me out of-" Cato glares in my direction, realizing I'm not the girl he was calling for, and growls underneath his breath, "What are you just standing there for? Cut me down!" He swings his arms out to grab at his fallen sword.

"Now why would I want to do that, hmmm?" I hang my axe on my belt and squat down beside him. I smile sweetly, my eyebrows raised. Giggling I say, "I guess you weren't paying attention to where you were walking, eh? It looks like one of my brother's snares…" I stand up to examine the knot and nod. "Uh-huh, sure is. Now Cato, tell me why you are out by yourself. It's not like you to wonder off alone… or are they hiding, waiting for my defenses to lower?" As I say this my face is inches from his own. I sigh, "Cato, have you really changed that much? Are you as bloodthirsty as they say you are? Are you… are you going to let them kill me… you're beloved Elora?"

He gasps and blushes madly.

_Men and women are all around us – laying brick, shaping stones, making guns. I smile, thinking about the adults having to work outside in the heat, and us kids could stay inside watching them if we desired. However, some kids had to work with the adults. Clove and Cato told me that it was to toughen them up – but they started working them when they were 10. And seeing as Clove and Cato are only nine, they didn't have to do any of it. Next year they'd have to though._

_I sigh, shiver from the wind coming from the opened window, and clutch my jacket around my torso even tighter. _

_ "You cold?"_

_Startled, I fall to my side, "The hell, Cato?! You could have given me a heart attack. Don't ever do that again, you hear me?" Glaring, I sit back up and look out the window in front of me. _

_ "Quit being a baby," he sits down beside me and pulls me to his side, "I would know if I would have given you a heart attack. And plus, I wouldn't let you die either." _

_I glance at him quizzically, "Really, and why is that?" _

_ "Because you're my beloved Elora, that's why. I couldn't live if you died," he says with all seriousness. _

_I giggle, "You could too. You'd have to because Clove would hurt you if you tried to hurt yourself. And plus, I'd haunt you. You'd have to stay alive." _

_Cato shakes his head and says quietly, "But I wouldn't be able to live with you gone. And if you haunted me, I'd have to be near you… I want to be near you always…Always."_

_I cock my head to the side, oblivious to his tone. "Cato… you're not making any sense to me. You can't be near me all the time because I don't live in your District. I live in 7 and you live in 2… and that's quite a long ways away, ya know. So if you wanted to be near me all the time, you'd have to mo-" I'm confused because his lips are on mine. I can't think straight, but I know I shouldn't be doing this because I'm only nine and when you're nine you shouldn't be thinking about kissing and all of this stuff! _

_He pulls away seconds later and stands up, a nervous wreck. "I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have done that. I'm going to find Clove… see what she's doing…" Cato walks away, red as a tomato. _

_My little face makes many expressions and I'm left in a daze. I touch my lips and smile shyly. 'Girls shouldn't be thinking about kissing when they're nine, but that sure did feel good'. _

I smirk, knowing he remembers that incident where he called me his 'beloved Elora'. I stand up and listen intently. Still smirking I say, "Clove, you call that stealthy?"

"Dang it, Elora! Even when we were kids you could hear me coming up behind you." She kicks a few leaves, huffing, "You gonna let Cato down, or leave him there?"

Turning to face her I reply, "Oh, I don't know. I may just let him hang there until all the blood rushes to his head…" With that I laugh silently, turn back to face my brother's snare, snake my hand around my axe's handle and cut Cato loose. He falls to the ground with a thud.

Looking around I notice various snares in the trees. _Oliver is close_. "Okay, so… I guess you guys are going to gang up on me then kill me off?"

Clove glances at Cato and gives him a death glare. Hands on hips she retorts, "What did you say to make her think that?"

Wide-eyed, Cato exclaims, "What? I didn't _do_ anything!" He points in my direction, "She's the one who assumed I wanted her dead! She's the one who thinks I don't remember her – that I cared about her. That I do still care about her!" He snatches up his sword and stomps off.

_What? He did look like he wanted to kill me! Back in the arena he always gave me this look. What the hell is going on with him? He cares or he doesn't care? Ugh, boys confuse the hell out of me!_ I blush and look over at Clove. I start to say something, but can't think of anything to say. Instead, I put my axe back on my belt and head in the direction of the snares.

Clove blurts, "Elora!"

I turn around looking at her.

"Cato… he really doesn't want you to die. That's why he's being so grouchy – why he was grouchy in the training center. He doesn't want to lose you, but he knows that there can only be one victor. Elora, if anything, we want you or your brother to win. If you guys weren't called for tributes, we would have wanted to win."

Smiling I reply, "I… Clove, you guys are my best friends. I... can't… Cato…" I sigh, shake my head, and walk off to find Oliver, leaving Clove behind.

I mentally slap myself. _Elora! Goodness girl! You can't get too attached to them. Listen to what Johanna said – 'Only one of you can win'. But, I don't want them to die! Ugh!_ I sigh aloud. Before I know it, I come across some rock formations and see a small snare hanging from a rock opening. I crouch down, cautiously making my way to the formation, making sure to plant the bottom of my boots softly atop the leaves.

Oliver comes out of the mouth of the cave, spear ready. When I duck down, hands up, he lowers his spear. "Good gods, Elora! I could have stuck you with my homemade spear." He spins it in his hands a few times then asks, "By the way, you like it? I made it myself!" He beams at his work.

I smile, "Of course Olli, it looks like a real spear." I stand up from my crouching position and climb to the cave. "You been here the whole two days? I ran after you, but couldn't track you down. Upon reaching you, however, I bumped into Cato and Clove. Clove said that Cato is being a jerk because he doesn't want to think about killing me…" I sigh while sitting down on the nearest rock.

Oliver flops down beside me and answers, "I know how he feels. I've been giving both him and Clove the 'cold shoulder'. I don't want to think about killing them. But, you have to remember that Cato really does care about you, Elora. Otherwise he would have already killed you." He pokes my side and makes me laugh. "Come on. I have food cooking inside."

I scrunch my eyebrows together, "You make a fire inside?" I see him nod and continue, "Really? Wow! Dad and I could never get you to understand how to start one!" I give him a cheesy grin and saunter off inside the cave.

* * *

Glimmer catches where the siblings are staying. She chuckles darkly and creeps back to the others.

Upon seeing her other team members she giggles, "Guess who I just saw?"

Marvel glances at Glimmer and asks, not catching onto her guessing game, "Who?"

Glimmer plants herself right in Marvel's lap pouting, "You were supposed to guess. But, I saw the tributes from District Seven making themselves comfortable in a cave. You think we should sneak up on them tonight while they're sleeping?"

Clove gives Cato a side glance and notices that his jaw is clenched. _He doesn't want to._ "Nah, let's just stay here for the night. Or we could go get lover boy's girl…"

Glimmer's eyes sparkle in excitement. "Yeah, let's go do that instead. Might have more fun getting her anyways." Marvel chuckles behind her.

Peeta sighs, "Okay, we can search for Katniss tonight. Who knows, maybe she will be awake and we can have a fight – might be thrilling."

Cato grunts in response.

_ "What are you two doing?" asks Elora's 10 year old self. _

_Cato and Clove set down their weapons, turning to face their friend. _

_Clove speaks up, "They want us to learn to fight. The adults said that it would toughen us up. But, I don't like it." She makes a dirty face and Elora laughs loudly. _

_ "Come on Clove, we have to practice some more," is Cato's reply. _

_Clove and Elora give him a dumbfounded look and then look at one another, shrugging. _

_The girl's best friend shakes her head and walks towards Elora, "I think I will visit with our friend while she is staying here. I'm sure the others would understand, seeing that she's our best friend. Plus, we've been going at it for a while. I deserve a drink of water." With that she latches onto the petite brunette's arm and drags her inside a building, leaving Cato speechless. _

_ "What's his problem?" Elora asks Clove._

_She shrugs, "Don't worry about him. He's been like that since he turned ten. He has his head stuck up his rear end. But don't worry, he doesn't mean it. He's just trying to prove himself to his parents. They've been at him for a while." Clove smiles sheepishly._

_ "Oh… okay. Well I hope tomorrow he will be better, because that's my last day here. Dad said we can't stay for a week like we did last year. He has other business to take care of." _

_Even then I still acted like a jerk. Why was I always that way towards her?_ Cato glares off in the darkness, angry at himself.

* * *

"Oliver that was so delicious!" I exclaim.

Oliver blushes replying, "It was no big deal, really. We've had better sis."

"Oh please! You know you did well, so stop saying that you didn't." I punch him playfully on the arm.

We both laugh and then go silent.

My brother speaks up after a few minutes pass by. "Elora, did you have to kill anyone to get that bag?"

I shake my head, "No. I broke a boy's nose though when he knocked me down from behind."

"Wow, really? Why didn't you just kill him?"

My eyes find their way to the ground. I hesitate before saying, "Oliver… I don't find it it…" I sigh, "I keep telling myself that he was just after the bag. But, I know different. I know that to survive we all have to kill one another off. I also know that I don't know if I could make myself kill someone – what would their parents think once their son or daughter is dead? What will they think when they know that their child isn't coming back home? I know we have to survive… I'm just…"

Oliver pulls me close and replies, "It's okay sis. I never thought that I would be in this situation either. But we have to win. We have to keep going, okay? It's you or them – that's what's playing in my head constantly. Come on, let's get to bed, okay? We can figure out a plan tomorrow on what to do."

I nod, follow him to the back of them cave, and settle down for the night resting against my brother.

* * *

I jolt awake and scan my surroundings, wondering where I'm at. Then it hits me – I'm in the arena with my brother. _Why couldn't it have been a very bad dream?_ Sighing heavily, I stretch my arms and legs, sit up and gently shake Oliver awake. He mumbles in his sleep, making me giggle slightly. "Olli… Oliver, get up. We need to put some more snares up or look for another place to stay." Silence sets in around me for a second before he lets out an okay.

Oliver sits up and rubs his eyes before mumbling, "We should probably go find another place to stay for a while. The Gamemakers might get mad if we stay in one spot for too long."

I nod my head in agreement. "Yeah. So we should probably get going now I guess, while it's light out." I grab my things and throw them in my bag, waiting for my brother to speed up. I sigh, "Hurry up, will ya? For all I know they could knock down the cave walls."

"Shut up, I'm hurrying," he replies, while picking up his spear. "Okay, I'm ready."

We make our way to the bright, clear day and look around our environment, searching through the woods for any other tributes. Glancing at one another we nod our heads and step foot off of the slight incline of rocks; cautiously.

I point to the direction of massive tree clumps and my brother nods his head. We walk in that direction for about 30 minutes or so before we come upon a fire… heading in our direction. "Run!" I yell.

We turn back around and run in the route we just came from. _How in the hell did this fire start?_ I glance to my left to make sure Oliver is still beside me. He catches my glance, making sure I am okay as well. He points to my right and I look over. _Katniss?_

Oliver runs closer to me and screams, "Do you think we should team up with her? Help each other out?"

Nodding my head, I jump over a fallen log and run towards her. _Hopefully she doesn't think we're enemies and try to kill us…_Oliver is right behind me when we hear a scream. "Faster! We need to make sure she's okay!"

We make our way towards Katniss' scream and we search the surrounding area for her. Oliver shouts 'there' by my ear and I turn to where Katniss is. I scream at her to move because there's a huge fire ball heading her way. Katniss turns away in time and rushes towards us. She seems very frightened, but calms down a little when she sees us. "Come on, this way." I shout heading downhill with them behind me.

I crash into a bush and try to stop myself from falling off an edge. "Stop, stop running! Don't-" I'm thrown forward off the edge and scream… before hitting water… _water? Oh my God, water!_ I gulp down a little bit of water and watch Katniss and my brother fall in the stream as well.

"I'm so sorry!" Oliver exclaims when he swims my way. "I didn't know there was a little cliff."

"That's why I told you guys to stop running," I retort.

Katniss is swimming in the water, a content look on her face. "This is amazing. It makes my leg feel so much better."

Oliver and I chuckle at her reaction. Suddenly I hear voices coming from the other side of the lake. _Uh-oh._

"Yeah guys, let's go kill some tributes!"

My eyes widen and I look from Oliver to Katniss. I whisper, "That was Glimmer's voice-"

Katniss interrupts, "They found me. They've been searching for me since the Games started. You know, because I have an 11."

"Hey guys – guys! I found Katniss. Oh look, she's brought a couple of friends along as well," Glimmer laughs.

"Get out. Get out of the water!" Oliver yells.

We all panic and swim to the shore, failing miserably due to all of the mud surrounding the bank. I feel Oliver pushing me from behind as I struggle to pull myself out of the water. Katniss struggles a bit before getting a hold of the earth. I push her out and over the shore and she turns around to help Oliver and I.

"Come on!" yells Marvel. "We're almost on them!"

The sound of their feet hitting the ground is drawing closer. _We're not going to make it at this rate._ I turn around and help Oliver out of the water while yelling at Katniss to run. I hear her hesitate and turning, I say, "Katniss go. We'll be okay. I promise. Be careful!" I haul my brother out of the water and push him in another direction. "Run!" I glance behind me and see Katniss dashing in an opposite route.

She glances back in our direction and I hear her scream 'be careful'.

"You too!" I yell while turning around and sprinting after my brother.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading my story! Hopefully I will update my chapters sooner rather than later.

~!*CuteSango07*!~


End file.
